


Другой мир

by bhig, j_m



Category: A.B.C-Z, A.B.C.-Z, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Multi, Slash, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 80
Words: 19,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhig/pseuds/bhig, https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_m/pseuds/j_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия драбблов, в которой эйби - вампиры, а кису - оборотни. (Каттун - люди, при этом 4/5 из них встречается или будет встречаться с народом из эйбикису. Ну, (не) повезло ребятам). У серии в целом два автора, а у каждого конкретного драббла – один.<br/>(Серия написана в апреле 2012 года).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Тизер

**Author's Note:**

> Кто есть кто в кисумаях:  
> Китаяма - классический оборотень, по полнолуниям оборачивается в тибетского мастифа.  
> Сенга - оборотень-лисица. Фенек. Почти кицунэ.  
> Мията - ругару (оборотень, вторая форма в виде человека с головой цыпленка).  
> Йокоо - классический оборотень, по полнолуниям оборачивается леопардом.  
> Фудзигайя - оборотень-лисица. Наглый, рыжий. Кицунэ, а потому плевал на луну во всех ее проявлениях.  
> Тамамори - оборотень-лисица. Серебристый. Не одомашненный! Тоже кицунэ.  
> Никайдо - классический оборотень, по полнолуниям оборачивается черной пантерой. Которая леопард по паспорту.

-1-  
В окно светит полная луна.   
Под столом у Накамару лежит лохматый черный пес.   
\- Привет, Мицу, - говорит Коки, наклоняясь, чтобы почесать его за ухом. 

-2-  
Канджани снимают клип. С самого утра. Ну, почти с самого. Относительно.   
Ну, в общем, при большом желании, то время можно назвать утром.   
\- Совсем крыша едет, - решает Маруяма, когда на закате из гроба стучат.   
Субару пожимает плечами.  
\- Ну, сколько раз просил Кавая не сдавать мой гроб в аренду без предупреждения, - жалуется Госеки, отодвигая крышку. – Позвольте, я выберусь. 

-3-  
\- А лисам помогает? – спрашивает Уэда, изучая этикетку средства от блох. – И кожу не сушит? Тайске, сволочь, привередливый… 

-4-  
Мията очень любит косплей. Он неподражаем в роли человека с головой цыпленка. (Как вам удалось сделать такую натуралистичную маску? А как она крепится?)  
Главное, не пытаться разговаривать. 

-5-  
\- Люблю свою работу, - рассуждает Кавай, с первыми лучами солнца закрывая крышку гроба. – На ней так сладко спится…


	2. Пролог: До рассвета (эйби)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> таймлайн: ноябрь 2008

Хашши помнит день, когда проснулся в темной и пустой гримерке. Его разбудил Тоцука, ничего не объясняя, повел по темным коридорам и лестницам вниз.   
На часах было пять утра.  
Даже теперь, если захочет, Хашши может закрыть глаза и на темном экране век увидеть, как они спускаются – все ниже и ниже. Они идут по плохо освещенной лестнице, но он почему-то видит каждую ступеньку.   
\- Лифт тоже есть, - говорит Тоцука. - Но мне нравится лестница.  
Дверь прячется за коробками со старым реквизитом. Тоцука толкает ее, манит за собой Хашши.   
Внутри... стоят гробы.   
Четыре гроба: один аккуратно закрыт, другой без крышки, а материал внутри смят, будто в гробу спали. Еще в одном лежит рюкзак, а из последнего улыбается что-то увлеченно набирающий на телефоне Цукада.   
\- Пока тебе придется на диване, - говорит Тоцука, подталкивая Хашши к дальней стене. Там, действительно, его ждет диван. Подозрительно похожий на китаямин (белым маркером на спинке написано: «Собственность Китаямы Хиромицу. Кавай, немедленно верни на место!»).   
Тоцука проникновенно смотрит Хашши в глаза и говорит:   
\- Спи.

Второй раз Хашши просыпается около полудня. Его никто не будит: в подвале стоит тишина, которую не хочется называть мертвой. Просто обычная тишина.  
Держась рукой за стену, Хашши добирается до двери, нащупывает выключатель. («Странно, разве здесь было так темно, когда меня привел Тоцу?.. Разве горел свет?..»)   
Гробы ему не приснились. Они по-прежнему стоят в комнате, но теперь три плотно закрыты, а из-под крышки четвертого виднеется кремовая обивка. Именно на этой крышке Хашши обнаруживает бутылки с водой, яблоки и почему-то миску с малиной. Под бутылками лежит записка: «Встретимся здесь на закате!».   
Хрустя яблоком, Хашши выходит из комнаты.

Он решает подняться наверх. Думает, что его разыграли: наверное, это была дурацкая шутка, и теперь на него накричит менеджер.   
Хашши поднимается по странно пустой и по-прежнему неосвещенной лестнице. Выходит в коридор первого этажа. Пытается вспомнить, с какой стороны его привел Тоцука. Ему не удается, и он идет наугад, направо.  
«Неужели я никогда раньше не был в этой части здания?»  
И замирает. Через окно на пол коридора падает ослепляющий луч света.   
Хашши пытается подойти ближе.  
Шаг. Еще шаг. Остается совсем немного. Хашши говорит себе:   
«Ну же, это не страшно… Что за глупые фобии?»  
О его ногу требовательно трется черный кот. Хашши наклоняется к нему, чешет за ухом.   
\- Привет, - говорит он. – Ты тоже заблудился?  
Кот возмущенно подставляет другое ухо.  
\- Не знаешь, где здесь лестница? – спрашивает Хашши.  
Кот мяукает, обходит его. Снова мяукает. Идет обратно по следам Хашши.  
\- Я не туда свернул? – удивляется тот.   
А когда они возвращаются к первой лестнице, огорченно говорит:  
\- Глупый, мне наверх нужно.   
Кот снова трется ему о ноги и подталкивает вниз. Требовательно мяукает. Смотрит на Хашши как на идиота, и начинает спускаться.

Следующий час Хашши с котом обследуют подвал: роются в старых костюмах (Хашши не может удержаться и меряет кое-что. Кот тоже не может удержаться и рвет кое-что), прыгают по коробкам, заглядывают в разные двери. Потом кот куда-то пропадает, а уставший Хашши возвращается в комнату с гробами.

Там все по-прежнему. Горит свет. На одном из гробов лежат яблоки.   
Но теперь на диване обнаруживаются игровая приставка и план грядущих концертов.  
Хашши пожимает плечами, садится на диван и берется за приставку.

С грохотом отлетает крышка гроба.  
\- Доброе утро! - провозглашает Кавай, потягиваясь.  
\- Ты на пять минут раньше моего будильника, - говорит Тоцука, аккуратно отодвигая свою крышку.  
\- Да-да, милая, как прошел день? - доносится из третьего гроба голос Цукады.  
Крышка четвертого не сдвигается с места. Госеки досыпает часы, потраченные на присмотр за Хашши.


	3. Обращение Хашши (эйби)

Хашши лежит на диване. Спит. Шея плотно обернута белым шарфом.   
Рядом сидит Госеки, механически гладит его по волосам.   
Кавай раскачивается на стуле.  
Тоцука стоит спиной к ним, смотрит в темное окно.   
Цукада прислонился к двери.   
\- Как Хашши? – спрашивает он Госеки.   
\- Холодный. Пульс прощупывается.  
\- Хорошо. Следи за ним.

Цукада звонит Джонни. Рассказывает, что случилось. Морщится. Убеждает:  
\- Лучше всего обратить сейчас. Нет… еще есть варианты. Я не врач. Думаю, да. Вам это надо? Нет, тогда лучше убрать из группы. Хороший мальчик. Нам очень жаль. Конечно. Может быть, вы подумаете и перезвоните?..   
Пожимает плечами:  
\- Готовьтесь к репрессиям. Будем обращать.

Госеки отчаянно нервничает. Он не видел еще ни одного обращения, и даже клятвенные заверения Цукады («Все будет в порядке. С тобой же все в порядке!») не могут его до конца убедить, что они не убьют Хашши. А даже наоборот.   
\- А вдруг не сработает?  
\- Это всегда срабатывает, - улыбается Цукада.  
\- А вдруг?..  
\- Может, ты успокоишь своего «подопечного»? – говорит Каваю Тоцука.  
\- С чего это вдруг? – пожимает плечами Кавай. – Вполне нормальные переживания. 

Джонни перезванивает через десять минут. Говорит:  
\- Вы должны обратить его вместе.  
\- В смысле? – переспрашивает Цукада. Потом включает громкую связь на телефоне.   
\- Смешаете свою кровь, - говорит Джонни. – И дадите Хашши.   
Все начинают говорить сразу. «Как», «Почему», «Зачем», «А это сработает» сливаются в неразборчивое нечто.   
\- Обратите вместе, - поясняет Джонни. – Хашши – ваша общая ответственность. Я не буду делать еще одну плохо управляемую группу с вампирами только потому, что вы внезапно не смогли с ним ужиться. 

Они сажают Хашши на диване. Он похож на большую и очень красивую фарфоровую куклу: бледная кожа, темные волосы.   
Кусают по очереди. Кроме Тоцуки.   
Цукада все время держит руку на пульсе Хашши.   
Они прокусывают себе пальцы, смешивают кровь на блюдце. Аккуратно выливают ее Хашши в рот. И укладывают его обратно.   
У Хашши медленно розовеют щеки.  
Цукада улыбается.   
\- Поздравляю с пополнением. Надо бы подготовить ему спальное место.


	4. Знакомство с оборотнями (эйби, кису)

Спустись в подвал, через пару дней говорит Кавай, проверь, как там все, говорит он.   
Хашши кивает и идет вниз.

\- Ой, - вскрикивает Хашши, опираясь спиной на дверь. – Л-леопард?!  
\- Мяу, - доброжелательно отзывается леопард. Ну, «доброжелательно» - это если верить, что направляющаяся к вам кошка весом около шестидесяти килограмм и с острыми зубами имеет добрые намерения. – Мяу.  
\- Я невкусный, - осторожно говорит Хашимото. – И я тоже могу кусаться! – показывает пальцем на свой клык.  
Леопард садится в двух метрах от Хашши. Оглядывается. Из-за ближайшего гроба выходит пантера. Садится около первой кошки и зевает. «У этой клыки не хуже», - думает Хашши.  
\- Ой, - повторяет он. - Кавай!!!  
\- Ну что? – Хашши отлетает от резко открывшейся двери. – Что за крики? А, Ника, Йокоо, привет, разве сегодня уже?  
Хашши, умудрившийся затормозить буквально в полуметре от (пасти) пантеры, замирает в том же положении, что и летел: ноги полусогнуты, руки раскинуты в стороны, лицо прямо напротив… «Очень хорошие зубки», - сглатывает Хашши.  
\- Классная поза, - не может не оценить Кавай. – А теперь еще помаши руками и скажи «Карр».  
\- Йокоо? Ника? – смотрит Хашши в глаза пантере и повторяет: - Йокоо? Ника? – на втором имени та кивает. Хашши пытается посмотреть на Кавая, не отворачиваясь от кошек (все трое – Кавай и кошки – с интересом наблюдают за попытками). – Почему?  
Кавай вздыхает и, пробурчав что-то похожее на «Тоцу, будешь должен», начинает вводить Хашимото в курс дела, изредка прерываясь на «Пригнись. Ника! Не пугай ребенка» или «Йокоо! Не вздумай точить когти о мой гроб!».


	5. Интермедия: Хашши в ДжонниИнк

Хашши одиннадцать. Он приходит в агентство. Всё вокруг странное. Новое. А ведь еще школа и дом.  
Хашши пятнадцать. У него новая группа. Вернее, он новый у группы. Всё вокруг такое непонятное. Интересное. А еще надо учиться акробатике.   
Хашши почти пятнадцать с половиной. У него новый мир. И луна вместо солнца. Теперь всё вокруг такое другое. Чужое. А еще…  
… «Цукада, а что значит немертвый?»


	6. Утренние споры (эйби)

Хашши уже вполне освоился. Он знает, что Госеки спит более чутко, чем остальные, Цукада никогда не расстается с телефоном, Кавай может не спать больше суток (в один из первых дней он просидел с Хашши от рассвета и до самого заката – Хашши еще тогда не привык к режиму и очень нервничал), а у Тоцуки есть мини-телевизор (который иногда можно выторговать на день). И Хашши думает, что эйби-вампиры не сильно отличаются от других групп.

\- Завтра кому-то надо встать пораньше, договориться с гробовщиком, - утром напоминает Тоцука.  
\- Хашши, - отмахивается Кавай. – Ему же гроб нужен.  
\- Ну конечно, Сувабе его не знает. Коичи, переведи свой будильник, - говорит Тоцука.  
\- Разбежался. Сам вставай, если хочешь, - отворачивается тот.  
\- Госеки! Я сказал, пе…  
\- И что? С какой стати я буду тебя слушаться? Я старше, а кусал меня вообще Кавай.  
\- Фумито, скажи.  
\- Шота, переводи будильник, - смеется Кавай.  
\- Не мне! – срывается Тоцука.  
\- Ребята, я, конечно, чувствую, что зря влезаю… Но заткнитесь, - доносится из гроба Цукады.  
\- Цука-чан! – оживляются все трое.  
\- Не-а, не хочу. У меня завтра еще джуниоры, - бурчит Цукада. Как ни странно, его тут же оставляют в покое.  
\- Я старший, - предлагает Госеки.  
\- Я тебя обратил, - не соглашается Кавай. Оба выжидающе смотрят на Тоцуку.  
\- Я договариваюсь с поставщиками крови, - вкрадчиво напоминает тот.  
\- Черт! – Кавай переводит взгляд на Госеки. – Гоччи, переставь, пожалуйста, будильник, а?  
\- Фумито, ты предатель, - грустно говорит Госеки. – Шота, мне четвертую группу, и я не бужу тебя завтра за компанию.  
\- Ок, - делает пометку у себя в телефоне Тоцука.  
Кавай смотрит на Хашши, который изо всех сил пытается слиться с обивкой дивана (в белом это выходило весьма плохо, но Хашши вообще был оптимистичным мальчиком), и заявляет:  
\- Совсем младшего перепугали. Реске, я тебе советую заранее уже аргументы придумывать. Вон смотри, как Тоцу хорошо устроился, а ведь мелкий. Ай, - в него прилетает подушка Тоцуки. – И злой.

Да, - думает Хашши, - совсем не отличаются. Канджани и кисумаи абсолютно так же торгуются и спорят.


	7. Гробовщик (эйби)

Гробовщик Сувабе похож на карикатурного доброго дядюшку. Только иногда в глазах проскальзывает что-то, неприятно напоминающее Хашши о Джонни.  
\- Ты нервничаешь так, будто мы в этом гробу тебя хоронить собираемся! - смеется Госеки.  
\- А даже если и похоронят! - подхватывает Сувабе. - Мои гробы и не такое выносили. Лучший материал!..  
\- Лучший нам не надо, - не соглашается Госеки. - Что-нибудь для скромных наемных служащих, в поте лица, как там было?.. зарабатывающих на кровь?..  
Каталоги бесконечны. Дуб, береза, сосна, осина...  
\- Осина, - переспрашивает Госеки. - Как кол?  
\- Последний тренд, - пожимает плечами Сувабе. - А всего сто лет назад в моде была лиственница. После Титаника.  
\- Будто с него кто-нибудь в гробу выплыл.  
Хашши смотрит на картинки. Черный, серый, черный. Белый. Черный, черный, черный.   
\- А можно повеселее?.. - безнадежно спрашивает он.  
\- Разве что детский... - озадаченно говорит гробовщик и смотрит на возвышающегося над ними обоими Хашши. - Но переделать детский по вашей мерке... нестандартное исполнение, материалы, транспортировка...   
\- Нам не хватит денег, - качает головой Госеки. Потом смотрит на гробовщика и неожиданно улыбается: - Скажите, то предложение еще в силе?..

Тоцука и Госеки стоят перед дверью кабинета Джулии.  
\- Оборачиваешься туманом и лезешь!  
\- Сам лезешь.  
\- У меня хуже получается.  
\- Твои проблемы.  
\- Нефиг было его кусать.   
\- Как вы меня этим задрали.  
\- Ну, блин. Можем попросить Цукаду.  
\- Кавая.  
\- По мне, так лучше Цукаду.   
\- … Там точно не было гробов подешевле?   
\- Точно, точно.   
\- Коичи!  
\- Что?.. Точно не было. И потом, ну, хочет Сувабе записать своего племянника в джуниоры, что такого?  
\- Ты ему про прослушивание не рассказывал?   
\- Я ему вообще ни про что не рассказывал!  
\- А зря, видимо…  
\- Шота!  
\- Чего?  
\- Туманом! И в замочную скважину.   
Стоящая за их спиной Джулия прокашливается. И говорит:  
\- Мальчики… Ну ведь можно подойти и поговорить.   
Тоцука тут же демонстрирует, насколько он хорошо превращается в туман.  
\- Черт… - вздыхает Госеки.   
\- Я расскажу Каваю, где тебя искать! – доносится со стороны лестницы. – Завтра… или послезавтра… 

Через неделю Хашши и Госеки снова навещают гробовщика Сувабе. И возвращаются с гробом абсолютно нетраурной расцветки.  
(Тоцука клянется, что у него уже от одного взгляда на это безобразие болит голова.)


	8. Шутки и последствия (эйби)

Эйби еще неделю подтрунивают над цветом нового гроба. «Зря это вы», - думает Хашши. И идет закупаться в круглосуточный магазинчик.  
\- Доброе ут…ха! – первым оценивает новый вид Кавай.  
\- Ха-аши, - сдержанно рычит Тоцука.  
\- Теперь зато его гроб гармонирует, - оглядывает бывшие когда-то монохромными гробы Госеки. (Цукада все еще под закрытой крышкой разговаривает с очередной «милой»).   
Гробы расписаны всеми цветами тех красок, что только оказались в наличии у Хашши. И со всей той фантазией, что была у него же. Особенно досталось гробу Тоцуки, который, во-первых, был белый (что очень удобно), а во-вторых, Хашши начал с него (Тоцука больше всех ворчал).  
\- Тоцу, подсолнухи! Желтые! – смеется Госеки (гроб которого украшен колокольчиками и бабочками).  
\- И жуки, фиолетовые, поздравляю, - закатывается Кавай (птицы на деревьях и кошки).  
\- О, привет, - выглядывает из своего гроба Цукада. Хмыкает и говорит: - Хашши, цвет удался, а вот с анатомией надо поработать, - и любуется оранжевыми и красными зебрами и леопардами.  
\- Хаш-ши! – повторяет Тоцука. - Стой на месте, я сейчас.  
\- Хашши, беги! – успевает крикнуть Госеки, подхватывая падающего Кавая (от смеха тот промахнулся мимо ступеньки).  
Некоторое время эйби (минус Цукада) носятся по подвалу.   
\- Стой, зараза! – кричит Тоцука.  
\- А! Только не в мою сторону! – поддерживает его Цукада.  
\- Это гуашь! – пытается дозваться до Тоцуки ныряющий под стойку с гробом Цукады Хашши.  
\- Гоччи, подсечку! – командует Кавай. – Не мне! – тут же уточняет он, влетая в спину Тоцуки, сверху на них падает Госеки.  
\- Она смывается водой, - слегка запыхавшись, заканчивает Хашши, стоя над ними.  
\- Пфф! – доносится с самого низа от Тоцуки.  
\- Мы его подержим, - говорит Кавай, удобнее устраиваясь на Тоцуке.  
\- Ага, а ты сходи пока, позвони кису. Они не должны это пропустить, - добавляет Госеки.  
Цукада фотографирует гробы и компанию на полу («на долгую память», - уточняет он в ответ на шипение снизу).


	9. Мастер для Хашши (эйби)

\- Так, а учить Хашши будет… - Цукада оглядывает эйби.  
\- Кавай! – чувствуя неладное, быстро предлагает Тоцука.  
\- Ни за что! – одновременно слышатся голоса двоих. Цукады и Госеки. Кавай просто молча улыбается.  
\- Тебе гробов в цветочек мало было? – уточняет Цукада. - А если они споются?  
Кавай активно кивает: мол, да, споемся обязательно. Госеки на него одобрительно смотрит.  
\- Ну, тогда Гоччи? – не сдается Тоцука.  
\- Я за ним и так присматриваю постоянно. А вот кто-то, между прочим, отдыхает, - возмущается Госеки.  
\- Я не отдыхаю!  
\- Отдыхаешь!  
\- Не отдыхаю!  
\- Народ, мы отвлеклись, - возвращает их в русло конструктивного диалога Кавай. – Через десять минут Хашши придет. Так что…  
\- О. Значит, Цукада? - пробует последний вариант Тоцука.  
\- Опять не угадал, - дразнит Госеки.  
\- Тоцука, мы верим в тебя, - улыбаясь, подводит итог Цукада. – Если будут какие-то сложности, обращайся к Каваю. Кавай?  
\- Ладно, ладно. 

\- Привет, а мне сегодня Джонни-сан сказал, что я не буду ходить в школу! – залетает в подвал Хашши.  
\- Правильно сказал, школа днем, - кивает Цукада. – Но заниматься ты будешь все равно.  
\- С кем? – погрустнел Хашимото.  
\- С нами пока. Потом разберемся. Начнешь с Тоцукой.

\- Значит так. Сначала основные правила. Про то, что мы вампиры, не говорить никому, даже по секрету, - Хашши кивает. - Кровь пьем, в основном, донорскую…  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что мы все-таки хотим дебютировать, – смеется Цукада, глядя на Тоцуку.  
\- А кого ты хотел укусить, ребенок? – спрашивает тот, виновато покосившись на Реичи.  
\- Никого, - тушуется Хашши. – Просто.  
\- Ну и значит, замечательно. Следующее… про солнце и чеснок ты уже в курсе. В гробах, как ты понял за первую неделю, спать не обязательно, но желательно. Традиции, - предупреждает вопрос Тоцука. - И мелкие удобства, потом поймешь, какие.  
\- Вроде встроенного радио, как в душевой кабинке, что ли? – ехидно уточняет Хашши.  
\- Ага, - улыбается Тоцу. – И вроде встроенной зарядки для телефона, как у Цукады.  
\- Эй, я все слышу! – возмущается печатающий какое-то сообщение Цукада.  
\- И это не отменяет того, что зарядка у тебя есть, я видел!  
\- И не только, - важно кивает Цукада.  
\- Да ладно, а зато вот у Фумито… - включается в обсуждение Госеки.  
\- Что у Фумито? – кричит Кавай из коридора. – Опять про мое белье? Нормальный материал!  
Госеки и Тоцука начинают смеяться в голос. Хашши непонимающе крутит головой. Наконец Тоцука объясняет:  
\- У него все постельное белье из конопли. Давно уже. Хоть понятно, откуда что берется! – повышает он голос, чтобы было слышно за дверью.  
\- Завидуй молча! – доносится оттуда.  
\- Ладно, - Тоцука смотрит на часы. – Еще пара часов есть перед сном... Экскурсия по нашему зданию!  
\- Да видел я здание, я тут четыре года уже занимаюсь, - фыркает Хашши.  
\- Ну да. И ты знаешь, что в студию можно не по улице пройти.  
\- А можно?  
\- Пошли, покажу.


	10. Интермедия: Внеплановое полнолуние (кису, Коки)

\- Фудзигайя, ты мне хотел диск тот дать… - ловит Коки Фудзигайю после Шокуры.  
\- Точно, он у меня в гримерке, я сейчас, - вспоминает тот.  
\- Пошли вместе, а то опять забудешь, - смеется Танака.

Фудзигайя открывает дверь гримерки, тут же ее захлопывает.  
\- Эээ… - подпирает он дверь спиной.  
\- Тайске? Кажется, ты побледнел? – удивляется Танака, пытаясь сдвинуть Фудзигайю в сторону. – Что такое?  
\- Н-ничего. Там… Никайдо… не одет! – не сдвигается Фудзигайя.  
\- И что? - недоумевает Танака.  
\- Он… он всегда очень переживает, когда его кто-то так видит. Ну, вот такой пунктик, - убедительно сочиняет на ходу Фудзигайя. – Ты подожди за дверью, ладно? Я сейчас диск вынесу. А то если Ника на меня обидится, то… пожалей, у нас выступление завтра, а коньки тяжелые! – ныряет Фудзигайя в гримерку.  
\- При чем здесь коньки… - задумчиво говорит Коки, но остается ждать в коридоре.

(А тем временем в гримерке:  
\- Ника! Как? Как ты мог забыть, что сегодня полнолуние?!  
\- Мяу…)


	11. Безденежное рождество (эйби)

\- Тоцу! Поздравляю!  
Тоцука смотрит на Кавая. Подозрительно. (Не первые пять лет знакомы.)  
\- Ну, кто хочет меня убить?..  
\- Тоцука!.. – возмущается Кавай. – На рождество ты идешь с Хашши к его родителям.  
\- А…  
\- А мы с Гоччи не можем.   
\- Удачно повеселиться! – желает Госеки.  
\- Хашши говорит, у него очень милая сестра, – мечтательно добавляет Цукада.

\- Рождество Хашши отмечает с родителями. А Новый год мы отметим вместе!  
\- Вместе с Такидзавой-семпаем на очередном Какумее, ты хотел сказать?..

Госеки и Кавай присматривают елку.   
Ну, то есть это так называется. «Присматривают елку».  
В отделе мужской одежды, к примеру, ни одной елки не продается.   
\- Тоцука говорил не тратить зарплату, - с сожалением вспоминает Кавай. – Еще штрафы...   
Госеки вспоминает воспитательно-административные меры Джонни, задумчиво кивает и фотографирует особо понравившиеся предметы.   
\- Как думаешь, не удастся раскрутить Джонни на подарки к новому году?  
\- Нам?.. Вряд ли. 

\- Подкладки гробов проверили? – спрашивает Тоцука. – Карманы джинсов?  
\- И чужих джинсов тоже.   
\- Спасибо, Гоччи, если к нам придут интересоваться пропавшими вещами, направлю их сразу к тебе… И каков итог?  
\- На елку нам, может быть, хватит. А на подарки уже точно нет… 

Украшения для елки берет на себя Цукада.  
\- Я как раз одну девушку знаю…   
Тут все синхронно закатывают глаза. Кроме Хашши. Он еще не оценил, сколько разных девушек случайно знает Цукада.  
\- В общем, я принесу игрушки!  
(- Цукада, - потом спрашивает Госеки. – Ты уверен, что разумно использовать антикварные шарики твоей знакомой?.. Если мы их разобьем…  
Цукада улыбается и думает, что, возможно, стоило выбрать что-нибудь, сделанное в двадцатом веке. Или хотя бы без крупных надписей «Поздравляем с 1900 годом!».)

Отчаявшись найти деньги у себя, эйби устраивают налет на знакомых.  
Невооруженный. Пока.

\- Тайске, - говорит Кавай, заваливаясь в гримерку (к кат-тун). – Ты мне друг? Подари десять тысяч иен на рождество?   
\- Э? – говорит Фудзигайя.   
\- И Гоччи тоже. У нас финансовый кризис. Привет, Уэда-семпай. 

\- Такадзава-семпай, вы нам деньги на Новый год дарить не собираетесь?  
\- Нет!  
\- Ой... Здравствуйте, Цубаса-семпай!

\- Ребята, что вам подарить? – спрашивает одногруппников Хашши.   
Те переглядываются.   
\- Вампиры не дарят подарки на рождество, - серьезно говорит Цукада. – И на новый год тоже.   
Хашши огорчается. Эйби, кстати, никак не могут решить: Хашши вообще не умеет скрывать эмоции или это они такие крутые вампиры.   
\- Зато они делают всякие веселые вещи! – тут же подключается Кавай. – Вот к примеру…   
\- Гедза с васаби, - выручает его Госеки.   
\- Гедза?!..  
\- С васаби.  
\- Гедза с васаби… И обходят все агентство?  
\- И всех поздравляют!  
\- Потом главное дверь в подвал забаррикадировать, - улыбается Тоцука. – А то наши неграмотные коллеги обязательно захотят отдариться…


	12. Интермедия: За елкой (Тоцука, Госеки)

За елкой, в результате, отправляют Тоцуку и Госеки.   
Они долго стоят у елочного базара и рассуждают:  
\- Мне нравится эта.   
\- Тяжелая.   
\- Такси?  
\- У нас есть деньги?  
\- Презренный материалист.   
\- А как тебе та?  
\- Лупа прилагается?  
\- Может, ветки купим?  
\- Слишком…   
\- Малобюджетно. Ага.   
Потом, все-таки остановившись на среднем варианте, долго тащат ее по улицам.   
\- Держи!  
\- Я прошлый квартал тащил!  
\- Держи, держи. Прошлый квартал был короче!  
\- Только до светофора.   
Пленка, в которую им запаковали елку, конечно, рвется в самых неприятных местах, иголки лезут в лицо.   
\- Ненавижу новый год!  
\- Хочешь сказать об этом Хашши?..  
Рядом тормозит автомобиль. Стекло опускается и их окликает Джулия:  
\- Кого вы пытаетесь покалечить: друг друга, прохожих или елку?  
Тоцука и Госеки переглядываются и хором заявляют:  
\- Друг друга!  
Джулия смеется.  
\- Подвезти?


	13. О пчелках и цветочках (эйби, кису)

После визита к родителям в рождество Хашши решает прихватить с собой из дома некоторые вещи. Правда, когда Тоцука видит два немаленьких чемодана, список нужных Хашши в подвале вещей резко сокращается. («Хашши, а вот это что?!» / «Камни…» / «Ни за что!») Так что чемоданы разбираются, и особенно нужные вещи перекладываются в легкую сумку («Понесешь сам»). В первую очередь, пока отворачивается Тоцука, в сумку отправляется коробка со всякими детскими «сокровищами» («Это просто на память», - убеждает себя Хашши).   
Перебирая потом эти сокровища, Хашши и находит, среди прочего, билет на «Ван Хеллсинга». Вспоминает фильм, Дракулу, самого Ван Хеллсинга, оборотней, вампиров… И решает, что что-то не совпадает. Несколько дней потом штудирует электронные справочники, статьи и заметки в интернете. Фильмы.   
А через неделю приходит к Цукаде с двумя (основными) вопросами.

\- Цукада. Я не понимаю, - качает головой серьезный Хашимото. – Вампиры и оборотни – враги?  
\- Почему ты так решил? – тянет его Цукада к дивану.  
\- Везде пишут, что укус оборотня для вампира… опасен, - неуверенно смотрит Хашши на Цукаду. – А укус вампира для оборотня почти смертелен.   
\- Ну… - задумчиво говорит Цукада, - в чем-то это правда.   
\- Тогда… - начинает Хашши, вспоминая, как он в последний раз дурачился с Никайдо (как при этом орал вернувшийся Кавай, гроб которого они в процессе перевернули, он предпочитает не вспоминать).  
\- Нет.   
\- Почему?  
\- Хашши, - улыбается Цукада, - нож для человека тоже опасен, но это ведь не значит, что человек может умереть от любой царапины этим ножом?  
\- То есть…   
\- Да, нас и их трудно убить, но чуть легче, если задействован будет оборотень или вампир. К тому же, раньше нам было о чем спорить, - Хашши непонимающе смотрит на Цукаду. – Пища, - поясняет тот. – Люди. Чем эти люди, кстати, и пользовались неоднократно. Но оборотней мы все равно не кусаем.  
\- Им от этого все-таки плохо? – огорчается Хашши.  
\- _Нам_ от этого плохо, - смеется Цукада. – Такой вкус… Как-нибудь потом попроси Китаяму, Никайдо или Йокоо тебе дать попробовать. Да не делай такие выразительные глаза! Ну, у Тоцуки попроси, пусть организует.   
\- Хорошо, - кивает Хашши. – Значит, про то, что оборотни – слуги вампиров…  
\- Рискнешь это сказать нашим оборотням? – ехидно спрашивает Цукада. Хашши энергично мотает головой. – Вот и ответ. Неправда.   
\- Тогда другой вопрос. Везде вампиры такие богатые аристократы, с кланами, замками, конями, балами…  
\- И? – уточняет Цукада.  
\- Где?! – негодует Хашимото, вспоминая сбор средств, организованный старшими, на елку.  
(- Так надо, - быстро сворачивает разговор один из старейших и, следовательно, богатейших вампиров Японии. – Так надо, Хашши.)


	14. Интермедия: Циферблат (Цукада)

Долго. Цукада живет уже очень долго. Ему бывало скучно. Грустно. Печально. Одиноко. Ему бывало весело. Интересно. Увлекательно. Он влюблялся. Прощался и знакомился. Хоронил и принимал роды. Разговаривал, угрожал и обольщал. Враждовал и танцевал.   
А потом менялось поколение тех, кто его знал. И – все заново, так же. Или немного по-другому.   
А потом менялось еще одно поколение. И Цукада опять, снова, оказывался в начале дороги. Один на один с очередным витком истории.  
Были и другие долго живущие. Кто-то был до него, кто-то появлялся позже. Но, кто знает почему, всех их Цукада оставлял там же, в потоке. Только иногда, раз в несколько десятилетий, приезжал на очередной бал, или созывал к себе. Не традиции, не правила. Перекличка.

А на очередном витке Цукада решил расширить круг, выйти к обществу.   
Решил освоиться с телевидением, эстрадой и современной сценой.  
Нашел себе удобную площадку, и даже честно прошел отбор. (Правда, после таки навестил главу и управляющего. Правила хорошего тона.)

А потом этот виток столкнул его с Каваем и Тоцукой. Госеки. Хашши.  
Этот век, это поколение не собирались просто так отпускать Цукаду.


	15. С новым 2009 годом! (эйби)

Елка стоит в подвале, недалеко от комнаты с гробами.   
\- Разве здесь было свободное место?  
\- Нет, но здесь были старые костюмы.   
Цукада, балансируя на стремянке, вешает шарики.   
Кавай зачитывает избранные места из кулинарной книги.   
\- Начинка… Тесто… Защипы?!.. По-моему, нам пора экспериментировать!  
На утро тридцать первого декабря повара несколько изумлены порядком на кухне.   
\- Ты плиту вчера ведь не мыл?.. - говорит один из них другому.  
\- Как раз сегодня собирался, - изумленно отвечает тот.   
Кухня сверкает. Вся. Включая потолок. 

Перед каунтдауном хорошо подготовившиеся эйби обходят коллег с новогодним сюрпризом.


	16. Наглый рыжий Тайске (эйби, кису, кат-тун)

За последнее время представления Хашши о том, как можно использовать гробы, очень сильно расширились.   
Но для вампиров гроб – это личная территория. Неприкосновенная. Чужих туда не пускают.  
\- Это что-то вроде микса нижнего белья и шкафа со скелетами, - объяснил Кавай.   
(- Неудачная аналогия, - сказали все хором.)  
Сейчас в гробу Кавая лежит лиса. Обычная такая лиса, рыжая. И рассуждает голосом Фудзигайи:  
\- Уэда мне нравится…  
\- Угу, - говорит Госеки.  
\- Но он человек…  
\- Какой распространенный недостаток.   
Хашши стоит в дверях и не знает: то ли уйти, то ли, раз у него все равно глюки, можно поучаствовать.   
\- Тайске, - перебивает лису («У него такие волосы, почти как мой мех…») Госеки, - нам спать почти пора. Вот видишь, ребенок уже пришел.   
\- Вам бы только спать, - обижается лиса, выпрыгивая из гроба. – А мне что делать?  
Госеки пожимает плечами:   
\- Да как обычно. Ты ж лиса, а не монах. 

Минут через двадцать до подвала доходит Кавай. Смотрит на свой гроб и долго обещает побрить ту «блохастую рыжую морду», которая в нем лежала.


	17. Интермедия: Серьезный разговор (Ника, Йокоо, Китаяма)

\- Никайдо, - говорит Китаяма, - ты взрослый молодой человек… Йокоо, не надо так ехидно улыбаться, не порть мне…  
\- Не могу, - отзывается Йокоо.  
\- Ну отвернись! Так вот, Никайдо, ты взрослый молодой человек. Серьезный и ответственный… Йокоо!  
\- Я отвернулся!  
\- Тебя _слышно_.  
\- Извини. Выйти я не могу.  
\- Черт с тобой. Никайдо, ты… А, блин. Короче, Ника, ты человек, а не ненормальная кошка с шилом в заднице, с этого полнолуния мы с Йокоо будем тебя воспитывать. Йокоо, можешь поворачиваться.


	18. Похороны гробов (эйби, кису)

Разборки Йокоо и Никайдо – зрелище не для слабонервных.   
Особенно на полнолуние.   
\- Джонни пытался их в зоопарк сдать, не взяли, - говорит Цукада.  
\- Сейчас я их сдам, - мрачно обещает Тоцука, смотря на щепки, еще неделю назад бывшие их гробами.   
\- Как у нас вовремя командировка случилась, - радуется Кавай.  
\- Вот эта стенка почти даже целая… - говорит Госеки и для проверки пинает ее ногой. – А нет, ошибся…  
Дальше в ход идут телефоны.   
Кавай пытается доказать Джонни, что им очень необходимы пять новых гробов и два коврика из леопардовых шкур. (Против ковриков Джонни, в общем, не возражает.)  
Тоцука – воззвать к совести Йокоо («Мяу?»), Китаямы («Будильник? Не будильник?.. Иди нафиг») и даже Тамамори («Каме, это мой мобильник»).   
Госеки вызванивает склад:   
\- Помните, мы вам сегодня коробки на хранение сдавали?.. Что значит, по ночам не выдаете?!  
Следующий день в ДжЕ разумно объявлен коротким – никому не хочется находиться в одном здании с невыспавшимися вампирами. 

Временные гробы им привозят уже к следующему вечеру. А вот новые постоянные…   
Джонни говорит, что они сначала должны заработать. Тоцука добивается, чтобы зарабатывали кисумаи.


	19. Интермедия: Сны Китаямы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: про то, что у него только мама, автор помнит. Герой тоже.

Китаяма любит спать. Не то чтобы он не любил бодрствовать, но спать он любит больше. «Удачную профессию ты себе выбрал», - смеется Фудзигайя. Китаяма кивает. Удачную. Лучше всего ему спится под утро, а дни и вечера можно отдать работе: менеджер в офисе не может так перекроить график, а Китаяма – может. Сны. То, из-за чего засыпает Китаяма. И просыпается тоже, как ни странно. Здесь нужно работать, есть, пить, и тогда можно будет жить. Там. 

***  
 _~2007 год_

Китаяме снится его родной город, улыбки прохожих. Ему снится вершина горы. Ветер в лицо. Очки от солнца, плед для пикника. Прогулки с друзьями. Свободные дни. Выходные у родителей и завтрак, приготовленный не им. Ему снится рассвет, который он встречает на крыше небоскреба. Вечеринка, куда пришли все, не отговариваясь работой (даже Каменаши, ему же это снится!). Концерты, фанаты. Дебют группы. Подарок «от семпая кохаям» на _их_ дебют (а после он долго убегает от Кавая). Китаяме снится поездка на Гавайи и серфинг. 

Ему все это снится.  
Он даже успевает немного расстроиться утром.  
А потом он окончательно просыпается, поворачивает голову и видит Накамару. И улыбается. Реальность ничуть не хуже.


	20. Интермедия: Тайске-кицунэ (Уэда/Фудзигайя)

Тайске обольщает Тацую. Не здесь, не явно. _Не наяву._ Тайске, улыбаясь во все сколько-там-острых-зубов, ходит через сны Тацуи. Почти всегда, как вспоминает. Часто. Мелькая то рыжим боком, то черным кончиком уха. Не то путая, не то выводя. Исподволь обвивает хвостом руку Тацуи, увлекая того из кошмара. Толкает лапами в спину навстречу какой-то погоне. Прыгает на грудь, когда Тацуе снится его бывшая. Мелькает где-то на периферии, когда Тацуе удается задремать в самолете, неожиданно появляется прямо перед глазами, когда Тацуя начинает засыпать за рулем.   
Тайске кажется, что обольщение выходит каким-то странным. Больше похожим на опеку. Тайске думает, что он не против.   
И верит, что скоро и Тацуя будет считать так же.

(Когда Уэда узнает, кто такой Фудзигайя, и сопоставит это с некоторыми своими снами, он будет долго ругаться. Очень долго. Фудзигайя, засевший на шкафу, в конце третьего часа попросит перерыв на перекусить. Уэда сунет ему пачку счетов от психоаналитика и удалится на кухню. Готовить ужин.)


	21. Собаки Уэды (Уэда/Фудзигайя)

Уэда приводит Фудзигайю к себе домой. На пороге их встречают собаки Уэды.  
\- Тацуя, - вздрагивает Фудзигайя. – У меня с собаками обычно не складывается. Можешь… - Собаки подтверждают его слова сдержанным ворчанием.  
\- Странно, подожди тогда, - скрывается Уэда в квартире.  
Фудзигайя быстро оглядывается и проверяет свой хвост.  
\- Уф, нету. Собаки - это плохо. Чуть обратно не перекинулся.  
\- Заходи, - выглядывает Уэда. – Чай?

\- И кошки?! – удивляется Уэда.  
\- Да нет, кошки – нет, - лижет царапину Фудзигайя.   
Уэда выходит за аптечкой. Когда он возвращается, одна кошка сидит на коленях у Фудзигайи, а вторая благосклонно наблюдает за ними с подоконника.  
\- Вот видишь! – радостно говорит тот. – Они передумали.  
\- А вот это меня удивляет даже больше собак, - замечает Уэда.

Когда Уэда узнаёт про то, что Фудзигайя – кицунэ, его третья реакция (первые две были: «не верю! а точно не отрывается?» - пытается подергать за хвост Уэда уворачивающегося Фудзигайю, и «А можно тебя потискать?» - когда Фудзигайя оборачивается полностью) оказывается несколько неожиданной:  
\- Вот теперь понятно, почему мои собаки так отреагировали, - задумчиво говорит Уэда, поглаживая Тайске-лису. – Завтра пойдем знакомиться по второму разу!  
Лиса прижимает уши.

На завтра, после приветственного ворчания уэдиных собак на руках у Уэды оказывается лиса (вместо только что стоявшего Фудзигайи рядом):  
\- Не сдержался, - извиняясь, смотрит лиса на Уэду.  
\- Нда. Ну, начнем, - решает Уэда.


	22. О кицунэ (Уэда/Фудзигайя)

\- Тайске, тут написано, что кицунэ могут превращаться в людей только на сотом году жизни, - говорит Уэда, решивший посмотреть, что пишут о лисах-оборотнях в интернете.  
\- Ага, - рассеянно кивает Фудзигайя, играя с кошкой Уэды.  
\- Значит, тебе уже сто с чем-то лет? – впечатляется Уэда.  
\- А? Нет, - зевает Фудзигайя и ложится, где играл, на ковер. – Я не старше тебя.  
\- Как так?  
\- Наследственность хорошая. И я талантливый, - скромно улыбается Фудзигайя.  
\- Гений. А вот смотри, тут еще… «Прожив пятьдесят лет, лисица может превращаться в женщину, через сто лет она также способна преображаться в мужчину». Значит, ты тоже сначала в девушку превращался? – окидывает взглядом Уэда Фудзигайю.  
\- Э… нет, - приоткрывает один глаз тот. И смущенно добавляет: - Я… проскочил эту стадию.   
\- Вот как. А я-то думал, что некоторые твои манеры – это остаточные явления, - подмигивает Уэда и смеется.  
Фудзигайя слегка краснеет и уточняет:  
\- Неудачно проскочил. Я еще разбираюсь, - он садится. – Зато это здорово помогает в работе.


	23. Интермедия: Одомашненная лисица (Каменаши/Тамамори)

Когда Тамамори устает, он оборачивается лисицей. Сворачивается и отдыхает. Где-нибудь у Каменаши.  
\- Ой, а что он ест?  
\- Отстань от него. Сейчас он спит.   
Раньше Тамамори боялся этой усталости, опустошающей, поглощающей, засасывающей. Когда сил не остается. Когда невыносимо долгой кажется поездка до дома.  
Сейчас он идет к кат-тун. Залезает в корзинку у стола Каменаши. И засыпает.   
Просыпается часто уже на следующий день.   
\- Доброе утро, - говорит Каменаши, когда в руку ему тыкается чей-то нос. – Ты сегодня работаешь?   
Если Тамамори должен сказать «да», он превращается в человека, достает свою одежду из чужого шкафа и уходит в ванную.  
А если они оба могут сказать «нет», Тамамори сворачивается где-нибудь и из-под прикрытых век смотрит на Каменаши.


	24. Жара на полную луну (Накамару/Китаяма)

Последний день лета опускается на город духотой, выхлопными газами, белесым, выцветшим небом в неряшливых заплатках облаков.   
Китаяма оттягивает ворот футболки.   
\- Жарко…  
Накамару спрашивает:  
\- Ты совсем не любишь лето?  
Китаяма мотает головой, щелкает бесполезным пультом и так надрывающегося кондиционера.   
\- Полнолуние скоро. Я слышал, жара сильнее ощущается на растущую луну… 

В сентябре (в воздухе почти слышен привкус осеннего ветра) Китаяме исполняется двадцать четыре.   
Накамару сбегает из гримерки кат-тун (под лампами дневного света носятся электрические разряды плохого настроения). Слышит обрывок телефонного разговора:  
\- Еще не поздно. Дай мне время!  
Китаяма захлопывает мобильник.   
\- Я тебя с днем рождения поздравить шел… - неуверенно говорит Накамару.  
\- Спасибо. 

Осенью резкий ветер швыряет холодные капли дождя в лицо. В витринах смеются чему-то первые рождественские игрушки.  
Накамару сгибается под дождем, плотнее завязывает шарф, ищет зонтик, застегивает куртку.   
Китаяма стряхивает дождевые капли с волос.   
Потоки холодного ветра залетают во все щели.   
\- Что-то будет, - говорит Накамару.   
\- Что-то будет, - соглашается Китаяма. – Я уеду на новый год. 

После Каунтдауна дверь гримерки Каттун распахивается: неожиданно, резко.  
\- Какого черта?.. – начинает Уэда.   
На пороге взъерошенный Фудзигайя, из рук которого упорно рвет поводок здоровый мастиф.  
\- Семпаи… Накамару-кун, пожалуйста! Присмотрите за… песиком?  
Джин нервно смеется.  
\- У тебя теперь передержка?..   
Накамару наклоняется к псу. Смотрит в знакомые глаза. И говорит:  
\- Спасибо, Фудзигайя-кун. Пожалуй, я буду звать его Мицу.


	25. К чему воет собака под окном? (Фудзигайя, Китаяма)

Фудзигайя последние два дня спит в берушах. Не помогает. Вернее, ему-то это помогает (любой джоннис может заснуть при каких угодно обстоятельствах: в том числе, при репетирующих одногруппниках). А вот его семья несколько расстроена. А уж как расстроены соседи… которым (выпихнутый доброй семьей) зевающий Фудзигайя уже второй день и объясняет, что у них нет собаки.  
А собака есть. И воет уже вторую ночь. Под окнами Фудзигайи – целенаправленно.  
А по утрам караулит Фудзигайю и провожает его до агентства.

\- Мицу, - говорит Фудзигайя шагающему рядом мастифу первым утром. – Вам нужно было разобраться с Накамару-куном. И ты сам это понимаешь.   
\- Гав, - то ли соглашается, то ли спорит собака.

\- Хиромицу, - говорит, зевая, Фудзигайя вторым утром. – Я понимаю, ты выл. То есть, не понимаю, но ладно. Но зачем ты обслюнявил мою обувь?  
\- Гав, - смотрит собака на Фудзигайю. – Гав.

\- Мицу, - говорит бегущий в агентство Фудзигайя на третье утро. – Таким мстительным быть вредно. Слава богу, сегодня ты последний день в виде пса.  
\- Гав, гав! – скачет вокруг него большая собака.

\- Хиромицу! Ты обалдел?! – орет Фудзигайя на четвертую ночь, по пояс высунувшись из окна.  
\- Уууу, - доводит Китаяма руладу. – Тайске, я тебя еще не простил. Ууу!


	26. Болтушка (кат-тун, кису)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: в кат-тун про оборотней знали только в «парах» - про своего партнера. Про то, что кто-то в кису еще оборотни – они могли только догадываться, но это не обсуждалось.  
> Из кат-тун в комнате находятся Накамару, Каменаши и Уэда.

\- Ой, Мицу, тебя Кавай искал, - говорит Фудзигайя. И по приподнятой брови Уэды, по обреченно лезущему дальше под стол (выпихивая, попутно, ноги Накамару) мастифу (Китаяме) понимает, что зря он это. Сказал.   
Тамамори приподнимает голову с подушки (лично выбрал, лично показал Каменаши, лично довел Каменаши до кассы), где лежит во всем своем серебристом лисьем великолепии, и говорит человеческим голосом:  
\- Тайске…  
Осуждающе так. Потом кладет голову обратно на лапы и прикрывает глаза хвостом. «Разбирайтесь дальше без меня».   
\- Мицу тебя потом покусает, - смеется Уэда и, подхватив Фудзигайю под локоть, почти в танце ведет его в сторону двери.   
«Вот Тоцу бы покусал», - думает Тамамори.  
\- Какая у вас милая группа, - улыбается Каменаши.   
Мицу тявкает из-под стола.


	27. Инструкция по применению (кат-тун, кису)

\- Мицу, пойдешь гулять? - спрашивает Уэда, заглядывая в гримерку кисумаев.  
Мастиф говорит:  
\- Гав, - встает с подстилки и выходит.  
Тамамори ржет в ладошку.   
\- Тайске, кажется, твой парень завел еще одну собаку!  
Фудзигайя в притворном ужасе восклицает:  
\- Это он меня из квартиры выживает!

После того, как Китаяма приходит в себя – в смысле, в себя, а не в симпатичного тибетского мастифа – он отлавливает Фудзигайю и Тамамори и тащит их к кат-тун.  
Там, конечно, все шестеро. И ни у кого ни малейшего желания уходить.  
Нужной комплектации добиваются только на третий визит.  
\- Так, - говорит Китаяма. - Краткий ликбез на тему «Что делать, если мой парень – оборотень».  
\- В смысле? – уточняет Накамару.  
\- Ну что делать... - смеется Уэда. - Валить и...  
\- Тацуя! - возмущается Каменаши. - Я, может, послушать хочу!  
Китаяма прокашливается. Тамамори ржет. Фудзигайя возводит очи горе.  
\- Про Тайске Уэда-кун, в общем, правильно сказал, - говорит Китаяма. - Хотя мы имели в виду несколько другую сторону вопроса. Вот, например, стоит ли об этом кому-нибудь говорить...  
Кат-тун смотрят на него, как на идиота.   
\- Или злоупотреблять серебряными украшениями или столовыми приборами, пока я в форме собаки.   
Кат-тун задумываются.   
\- Серьезно? - спрашивает Накамару. - Тебе от этого плохо?  
\- Ему от этого завидно! - хором заявляют Тамамори и Фудзигайя. - А так, ну.... не будете же вы собаку в серебро одевать?..  
Впоследствии, когда Накамару перебирает сваленные у него на тумбочке украшения Китаямы, он замечает, что среди них действительно нет ни одного серебряного. И решает попробовать носить мельхиор.


	28. Мандраж перед концертом (Уэда/Фудзигайя)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: 2010 год, No More Pain

На последнем прогоне перед концертом Уэда нервничает. Не сильно, так, слегка. Как обычно. По крайней мере, он так думает, пока Каменаши не жалуется, что этот элемент танца он уже начинает ненавидеть, и не сдает Тацую (с рук на руки. «Как мило!» - вставляет Никайдо) Фудзигайе. Уэда от такой наглости временно теряет дар речи, поэтому «передача» происходит быстро и без накладок. Взамен, впрочем, Каменаши забирает Тамамори. («Как ми…», - пытается, наверное, сказать Никайдо еще раз, но на него падает вешалка. «Случайно», - ухмыляется стоящий там же Йокоо).  
Фудзигайя передает все еще молчащего Уэду Китаяме и выбегает за Каменаши. «Переходящий приз, а не семпай выходит», - задумывается Уэда о своем новом статусе. Но тут возвращается Фудзигайя, сует ему куртку и тащит на улицу.  
Как выясняется, ужинать.

\- Итак, Тацуя, что с тобой? – начинает с главного Фудзигайя, как только отходит официант.  
\- Ничего, все как обычно, - хмуро отвечает Уэда, прикидывая, что сказать такое ласковое Каменаши. И что Каменаши уже успел сказать Фудзигайе.  
\- О. Ладно, тогда… это из-за кого-то в кат-тун?  
\- Нет.  
\- Родители? – продолжает перечислять Фудзигайя.  
\- Нет!  
\- Концерт?  
\- Вроде того… - смотря в тарелку, вздыхает Уэда.  
\- Тебе не нравится костюм? – предлагает Фудзигайя, не дождавшись продолжения.  
\- Нет.  
\- Тебе… Тацуя, может, все-таки расскажешь?  
\- Танцы.  
\- Танцы. Конечно. Все понятно. А… что танцы?  
\- Тайске! Я могу что-нибудь перепутать. А это не клип, где можно сказать «Давайте еще дубль?». И на последнем клипе мне опять сказали, что я слишком скованно двигаюсь.  
\- Нормально ты двигаешься, мне нравится. Особенно в… - подмигивает Фудзигайя. И получает щелчок по лбу. – Ой. Давай, когда вернемся, ты повторишь все, а я посмотрю. И ты убедишься, что все в порядке. Заодно над твоей «скованностью» поработаем… Я тебя научу одному танцу…

Репетиция почти заканчивается (ей почти не мешает отсутствие двух участников), когда Уэда и Фудзигайя возвращаются. Доработав последний танец, группы начинают собираться, подгоняемые радостным «Ну давайте уже быстрее. Китаяма, тебе помочь одеться?» Фудзигайи. Потом он машет на прощание им рукой и закрывает дверь. Судя по шороху, еще и блокирует ее стулом. Включается музыка. «Ну ладно», - пожимают плечами кисумаи и кат-тун и, попрощавшись, расходятся.  
Песни кат-тун доносятся из-за двери до поздней ночи. (Что несколько расстраивает обслуживающий персонал, который надеялся там еще прибраться к завтрашнему дню).  
А потом (но этого никто не слышит, так как уже совсем поздно) репертуар кат-тун сменяет какая-то плавная мелодия с напевными английскими словами, и из-за двери доносится приглушенное:  
\- Тайске, это ты меня стриптизу учить собрался?!


	29. Браслет (Коки/Кавай)

\- 1 -

Коки уже давно замечает что-то странное. «В принципе, к тому, что в гримерке периодически крутится еще часть состава кисумаев, я уже привык. К тому, что диван теперь чаще всего оккупирован Китаямой, а зеркало – Фудзигайей, тоже». Коки вздыхает и отбирает свою кепку у Тамамори. «Но вот с каких пор здесь стали появляться еще и эйби?» Танака с подозрением смотрит на Джунно. Тот, видимо почувствовав взгляд, поднимает голову, машет Коки рукой и возвращается к очередной игре. «Да нет, - решает Коки. - Быть не может». Смотрит на улыбающегося Кавая и говорит:  
\- Привет. А Дзюри здесь нет.  
\- Я знаю, - кивает Кавай и подает на раскрытой ладони браслет. – Вот, твое. Тайске вчера притащил.  
Коки забирает браслет, машинально его надевает на руку и только потом задумывается: «Зачем Фудзигайе мог понадобиться мой браслет? И почему возвращает его Кавай?».

\- 2 -

\- Может, тебе подружиться с Дзюри? – предлагает Госеки.   
Кавай оскорблено фыркает («мою дружбу надо заслужить!»).  
И тут в гримерку эйби заворачивает Фудзигайя.  
\- Нет! – говорит он на предложение Кавая. – За кого ты меня принимаешь?!  
\- Лучше соглашайся, - советует Госеки. – Ты это в любом случае сделаешь, но так оно обойдется дешевле.   
На следующий день Фудзигайя отдает Каваю браслет Коки.   
\- Дай померить! – раздается в гримерке.   
\- И мне тоже!  
Кавай шипит что-то на тему «не сломайте».   
\- Это у него серьезно, что ли? – удивляется Цукада. 

На следующей неделе Фудзигайя приносит заколки, фен и (случайно) ключи от дома.   
Кавай все честно возвращает (и даже честно врет, что нашел ключи в коридоре, теперь по всему агентству ищет владельца…). Коки уже, кажется, не только его опознает, но и не пытается отправить к Дзюри.   
\- Будем продолжать, - решает Кавай.   
Ноты к следующей песне кат-тун (помеченные в правом верхнем углу латинской буквой «К») Каваю приносит Уэда.  
Каменаши их возвращает Тамамори.

\- 3 - 

На принесенном телефоне Коки начинает проверять карманы. «Они должны быть целыми! Может, когда садился…» - и замечает смотрящего на него Уэду.  
\- Что? – удивляется Танака столь пристальному вниманию.  
\- Ничего, - пожимает плечами Уэда. – Просто интересно, когда ты начнешь думать.  
\- А? – Коки только что выяснил, что у него опять пропали ключи, и слегка отвлекся, вспоминая, где он сегодня был. – Ты про что?  
\- Коки… Ты помнишь, как ухаживал в прошлом году за Марико-тян?  
\- Ну… А при чем здесь мои ключи?  
\- Какие клю… Коки. Случайно принесенная лишняя бутылка минералки, беседы о твоем настроении. Изобретение причин, чтобы зайти в нашу гримерку. Как там у тебя тогда было… «О, я совершенно случайно проходил мимо. Кстати, у меня шоколад есть, ты ведь такой любишь?»  
\- Какая у тебя, Тацуя, память хорошая, на танцы бы ее. То есть, подожди, Кавай?!  
\- Слава богам!  
\- Кавай?! За мной? Но я же…  
\- Я тоже. Ты вроде нам с Каме что-то проникновенно рассказывал про «какая разница, кто, лишь бы вам подходило»?  
\- Ну так это вы, а…  
\- Коки, еще слово, и я расскажу Тайске и Тамамори, где ты прячешь украшения.  
\- Я понял. И что мне теперь делать?  
\- Думать, - Уэда кидает Танаке напиток, который принес Кавай накануне, и выходит.  
«Думать, - передразнивает Коки про себя. – Как будто я знаю, о чем. С Марико было проще. Там я ухаживал, а тут… за мной! – воодушевленно продолжает Танака. – А что, Кавай вон, старается. Ключи тырит, - Коки уже откровенно смеется. – Надо его на свидание куда-нибудь позвать, а там уже и поговорим.»

\- 4 -

Кавай в панике.  
\- Что мне надеть?!  
Фудзигайя валяется на его гробу (на тех вещах, которые Кавай успел кинуть на него до его прихода) и лениво говорит:  
\- Ну, это же Коки… Он тебя уже в стольких вариантах видел, что можешь особо не стараться. Не удивишь.   
Через полчаса Цукада, Госеки и Хашимото совместными усилиями отбирают у Кавая галстук.  
\- Это же Коки!  
\- Слушай, а куда он тебя хоть пригласил? – интересуется Тоцука.   
После длительных поисков мобильника («Может, у тебя тоже появился сталкер? Ты тыришь вещи Коки, а он твои…») общественность узнает не только куда (Стэйк-хауз), но и на какое время.  
И что оно, вообще-то, уже наступило. Полчаса назад.  
Кавай вылетает из подвала в оригинальном ансамбле (пиджак изящно сочетается с драными джинсами). Остальные хотят последовать его примеру, когда их останавливает Тоцука:  
\- А убрать?..

Коки пьет минералку и играет с мобильником. Думает: «Еще пять минут, и звоню Уэде». А потом: «Ну, еще пять минут».  
Кавай опаздывает, причем безбожно. Зато когда влетает в зал, Коки не может сдержать ухмылку. Кажется, он бежал всю дорогу.  
\- Семпай, простите…  
\- Привет. А ты знаешь, что уже давным-давно изобрели общественный транспорт?..  
Кавай замирает. А потом смеется. 

За время обеда они переходят с «Коки-семпай» и «Кавай(-кун, -тян, -последняя сволочь, в зависимости от обстановки)» на «Коки» и «Фумито». Инициатива, конечно, Коки. Кавая лихорадит, перебрасывает с модуса шута в модус влюбленной старшеклассницы.  
Коки думает, что это забавно. Ну, в небольших дозах. Так приятно освежает, разнообразит рабочие будни.  
Они говорят о чем угодно, кроме (и это Коки оговаривает отдельно) любви и работы. Приятно сидят, жуют стейки. Как друзья (так думает Коки).   
Когда приходит время платить, Коки говорит:  
\- Слушай, я хотел спросить, мой…  
\- Твой бумажник у меня, - одновременно начинает Кавай. Снова замирает.  
«О боже», - думает Коки. А вслух говорит:  
\- Давай его сюда. Предлагаю: вы неделю не трогаете мои вещи, и мы в среду идем в зоопарк.

\- 5 -

_Примечание: в одном из интервью упоминалось, что кисумаи, сопровождавшие в туре No More Pain каттун, часть репетиций к предстоящему Шонентачи проводили с эйби по скайпу. Тут – сам тур._

Больше никто не таскает вещи Коки. Вернее, таскает. Но… («Эээ, Коки-семпай, не поймите неправильно. Привычка. Возвращаю»). Или просто на следующий день они оказываются опять на своих местах. Это скучно.  
Больше никто не приносит минералку специально для Коки. То есть, приносит. Но совсем не для него. («Семпаи, я тут вам воды захватил. Каме, тебе надо больше пить.») Не говоря уж о том, что она почти всегда оказывается без газа.  
Больше никто не… а, нет. Но это тоже не то.

Примерно об этих вещах и думает Танака, вполуха слушая Фудзигайю. Его иногда (по старой памяти) отправляет к нему Уэда. Чтобы было не скучно. Фудзигайе, естественно (если сам Уэда занят. Вот сейчас они с Каменаши, кажется, ушли в какой-то музей).  
\- А еще мы вчера с эйби репетицию пропустили. Там вай-фай пропал, а потом у ноутбука Хиромицу бата…  
\- Подожди, репетицию с эйби? Как? – отвлекается от мыслей Танака.  
\- Скайп, - поясняет Фудзигайя. – Мы уехали, а как приедем, сразу мюзикл. Вот и приходится. Через камеру это не то, конечно… - увлеченно рассказывает Фудзигайя, получив новую тему для разговора.

В следующий сеанс связи кисумаев с эйби Коки случайно оказывается рядом с комнатой Тамамори (где собрались все кису). И решает заглянуть и передать привет Каваю. Минут через сорок Китаяма осторожно напоминает, что репетиция… Коки с Каваем не обращают на это внимания. Через полтора часа зевающий Тамамори выдает Коки ноутбук, показывает на кресло в холле и уточняет, что аппарат («телефонный», - усмехается Мията) он потом может передать через Каменаши.

А утром Коки подсчитывает (на пальцах, чтобы не ошибиться), сколько они проговорили с Каваем, вспоминает вчерашние рассуждения, и задумывается.


	30. Интермедия: Lost My Way (эйби, кису)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: Lost My Way – сольник Каменаши, где кисумаи изображают вампиров

\- Простите, кого вы играете? – неприличным образом (уже) ржет Кавай.  
\- Вампиров, - повторяет красный Фудзигайя.  
\- Я не могу. Кто… Каме? Я ему лично руку пожму! – тяжело опирается о гроб Госеки. – И как только додумался, оборотни! Вампиров!  
\- Ну… - смущенно начинает Китаяма.  
\- Я его расцелую за эту идею! – всхлипывает Тоцука.  
\- Я тебе расцелую! – выглядывает из-за Фудзигайи Тамамори. – Госеки целуй.  
\- А он тут причем?.. - машет рукой Тоцука, переглядывается с Каваем и сползает на пол: - Это же надо было!  
\- А от нас вы чего хотите? – уточняет, вытирая глаза Госеки.  
\- Ну… это… гроб одолжите? – застенчиво говорит Никайдо. Кавай начинает подвывать.


	31. Поцелуй (Тоцука/Госеки)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: выступления Шонентачи

\- Народ, сегодня вечером вам нужно бежать, - говорит Тоцука. – Фуми, тебе особенно.  
\- Да мне и так нужно, - соглашается Кавай.   
\- А нам-то зачем? – недоумевает Хашши.  
Цукада задумчиво кивает и говорит:   
\- Ну, раз нужно…   
И даже лично выволакивает Хашши из гримерки. (Детская психика, все такое.)  
Тоцука отбирает у Госеки телефон и целует. Не телефон, в смысле.   
\- … Знаешь, кажется, мне тоже пора, - говорит Госеки. 

Кавай рассказывает о Коки.   
\- Мы ходили в ресторан, а потом гулять, а потом в кино…  
Госеки спрашивает:  
\- Слушай, а ты не думал, что Коки это может как-то… напрягать?  
Кавай задумывается. Потом отвечает:  
\- Да нет, вроде… Он даже не заснул на фильме. 

Когда народ в следующий раз как-то подозрительно быстро выметается из гримерки, Госеки предупреждает Тоцуку:  
\- Я просто жду Тайске.   
Тоцука пожимает плечами и предлагает:  
\- Но я интереснее твоей книжки!  
\- Не убедил. 

Где-то в районе середины сентября Тоцука устраивает опрос на тему «Что любит Гоччи».   
\- Вы десять лет в одной группе, - ржет Фудзигайя. – И вообще вместе живете!  
\- Это не считается! И я не могу давать ему мою мангу, он и так берет ее без разрешения. 

А на предпоследнем выступлении на необходимость свалить пораньше одногруппникам намекает Госеки.   
\- Если что, я могу вообще не приходить, - обнадеживает Цукада. – Съезжу пока в отпуск… а вы мне телеграфируете, когда разберетесь.   
К сожалению, младшие джуниоры не настолько понимающие.  
Пять раз (за две минуты) прервавшись на «не сейчас», «он уже ушел» и «сейчас все еще не наступило» (на последней фразе Госеки начинает ржать), Тоцука хватает Госеки за руку и тащит в ближайшую подсобку. С, как он надеется, запирающейся дверью. 

Еще через час они выясняют, что изнутри эта дверь не открывается.


	32. Шутки Кавая (эйби)

Тоцука доброжелательно смотрит на Кавая. Кавая передергивает. «Ой, – думает он, – кажется, Шота расстроился».  
На следующий вечер Хашши удивленно замечает, что Кавай, конечно, может иногда опоздать, но не на полчаса же. Тоцука (сверившись с часами) предлагает поискать Кавая в подсобке, в удобстве которой он вчера так упорно сомневался.  
Когда отпирают дверь, Кавай (оказавшийся там, к удивлению Хашши и Цукады) мрачно говорит, снимая с себя паутину:  
\- Тоцу, официально хочу сообщить, что вдвоем с тобой я больше никуда не пойду. И тут все же неудобно. А одному еще и скучно, - неожиданно подмигивает он Госеки.

Госеки смотрит на Кавая и улыбается. «Да ладно, – думает тот, – это же Гоччи!»  
На следующий вечер Кавай опять не приходит вовремя.


	33. Интермедия: Претензия (Тоцука/Госеки)

Президенту Джоннис Инк.,   
Китагаве Джонни   
От Госеки Коичи

  
  


Претензия

  
  
Хотелось бы обратить Ваше внимание на некачественную уборку подсобных помещений. 12 ноября после недолговременного пребывания в подсобке на третьем этаже я был вынужден долго вычесывать паутину из волос, выстирать всю одежду и сдать в химчистку пальто. Счет на оплату химчистки прилагаю.  
  


Токио, 13 ноября 2010   
Госеки Коичи

  
  
  
Приложение: счет  
  
  
  
 **От Джонни Китагавы**  
 **Кому:** Госеки Коичи  
 **Тема:** Пальто  
Белое?! Какой приступ гениальности заставил тебя пойти в подсобку в белом пальто?  
PS Ничего оплачивать не буду.  
  
 **От Госеки Коичи**  
 **Кому:** Джонни Китагаве  
 **Тема:** Re: Пальто  
Теперь, скорее, серое.   
PS Ущерб, понесенный по вине работодателя?..   
  
\- Еще скажи, что это был несчастный случай.  
\- Очень несчастный!  
\- По-моему, ты добиваешься, чтобы тебя уволили.  
\- Нет, Тоцу, я добиваюсь, чтобы мне оплатили пальто. Хотя, если ты хочешь купить мне новое за свой счет…  
\- О боже.  
\- Вот я тоже так подумал. Но мэйл у меня есть только Джонни…


	34. Раскрытые секреты (Коки/Кавай)

Коки задумчиво смотрит на часы. «Полседьмого. Еще пять минут, и я ухожу».  
\- Ууух, прости, автобус, сейчас, - пытается отдышаться прибежавший Кавай. Коки пожимает плечами, и они идут ужинать.

Танака выглядывает на улицу, смотрит на собак и достает телефон.  
\- Сегодня такой солнечный день! Пошли в парк?  
\- Нет, прости, не могу, - у Кавая бодрый голос только что разбуженного человека.  
\- Фумито, ты заболел? Все в порядке?  
\- Все отлично, ночь не спал. Давай вечером куда-нибудь?

Коки любит острое. Кавай тоже. Поэтому они идут в стейк-бар.  
\- А попробуй вот этот соус, - сует Танака Каваю пиалку. Тот, не глядя, макает туда мясо. Пробует, хватается за горло и выбегает. Через некоторое время возвращается.  
\- Неужели проняло? – с тревогой, скрытой за насмешкой, спрашивает Коки.  
\- Чеснок, у меня на него… аллергия. Но я так просто не сдаюсь, как тебе этот? – Кавай сует Коки другую пиалку.

«Абонент временно недоступен, попробуйте…». Коки раздраженно защелкивает телефон. Через полчаса пишет сообщение: «У нас конференция в час, хотел позвать».   
Вечером приходит ответ: «Прости, забыл зарядить телефон, жаль, что не успел. Может, в кино?».

Коки смотрит на часы:  
\- Да, загулялись мы с тобой, но фильм был интересный. Ты домой? – оглядывается он на Кавая.  
Тот стоит и как-то странно смотрит на полосу света у выхода из кинотеатра.  
\- Я не так тебе хотел это сообщить, - переводит Кавай взгляд на Коки.  
Потом грустно улыбается и просит:  
\- Пообещай, хотя бы, что никому не расскажешь. Иначе Тоцу меня убьет.  
Коки кивает.  
\- Я вампир, - негромко говорит Кавай и широко улыбается, чтобы были видны клыки. – Не шутка, - предостерегающе поднимает руку и по дуге обходит Коки к двери. Пропустив припозднившуюся парочку, оглядывается и пальцем дотрагивается до солнечного луча, показывает ожог. – Настоящий.  
\- Замечательно. И что я должен делать? – настороженно спрашивает Танака.  
\- Можешь поехать домой, - пожимает плечами Кавай. – Я попробую связаться с Джонни.  
\- Он в курсе?  
\- Конечно. Но больше почти никто. Это секрет, - Фумито смотрит на Коки, - И ты не должен никому говорить.  
\- Давно?  
\- Достаточно, больше пяти лет, - Кавай отходит подальше от выхода. Вежливо улыбается Коки и добавляет: - Я тебя не задерживаю.  
Коки еще раз кивает, зевает, и предлагает, показывая на табло с фильмами:  
\- Вообще-то, я не против посмотреть еще пару фильмов, и кафе у них неплохое…  
\- Спасибо, - серьезно говорит Кавай. И улыбается: - Это здорово.


	35. Секреты остальных (кат-тун, эйби, кису)

После памятного похода в кинотеатр Коки решает присмотреться к тем, кто его окружает, повнимательнее. А то мало ли.   
Начинает он с кат-тун.   
Накамару и Каменаши ведут себя нормально. Правда, первый опять пришел со своей собакой (без ошейника, мимоходом замечает Коки), а второй выглядит слишком выспавшимся. Мелочи, решает Танака и смотрит на Тагучи и Уэду. Игры, игры, о, на свидание пошел, наблюдает он за Джунно. Уэда… ладно, будем считать тоже… нормально, решает Коки, вспоминая «фей». Как всегда. Не вампиры точно, косится Танака на распахнутое окно.

Следующими по списку должны идти эйби. Все-таки, Кавай в этой группе. А это уже многое значит, думает Танака.  
Следующими-то следующими, только где же их достанешь, озадачивается Коки, вспоминая постоянно находящихся неподалеку кисумаев. Неудобно как, качает головой он. Потом, правда, ему попадается на глаза афиша Шонентачи (которую притащил то ли Фудзигайя, то ли Кавай), и Коки решает, что он вполне может навестить своего парня… то есть, кохая (версия для прессы), на мюзикле. Похлопать там, воды принести… 

В гримерке эйби после мюзикла ему очень рад Кавай. В принципе, можно считать, что рады Хашши и Госеки (или они рады фруктам, которые захватил Коки). Цукады там нет самого. А вот Тоцука как-то не очень рад визиту. Коки машет ему рукой, оглядывается. А проверять-то как, думает он. Можно святой водой, перебирает в памяти Коки виденные фильмы про вампиров. Представляет себя с распылителем со святой водой (и чеснок в другой руке, обязательно чеснок, решает Коки): видится ему что-то пафосное, в темном кожаном пальто и в шляпе. И с пульверизатором, не удерживается от смешка Танака. Или можно вывести их на свет, вспоминает Коки реакцию Кавая. Тут же кожаный плащ сменяется желтенькой жилеткой, а эйби выходят весьма похожими на маленьких утят на прогулке. Или еще… (За дверью кто-то ржет. И кажется, врезается в эту самую дверь).   
\- Здравствуйте, Коки-семпай, - заходит Цукада, потирая лоб. Смотрит на Коки с каким-то веселым уважением. Коки кивает. Оглядывается, берет под руку Кавая и выходит.  
В другой раз проверю, думает Танака. У Кавая он решает не спрашивать.

Теперь кису, идет по списку Коки и оглядывается. В гримерке есть Накамару, Каменаши, и нет ни одного кисумая.  
Ждем, решает Танака, кто первым войдет, тому и повезло.   
Через десять минут в дверях появляется Фудзигайя.  
\- О, Тайске! – радуется Коки.  
\- Эээ… - начинает волноваться от такой встречи тот.  
\- Мой любимый кохай! Как давно мы не обедали вместе! – провозглашает Танака, вскакивая и направляясь к жертве.  
\- Коки-семпай, я случайно, ваш фен сам упал! – пятится Фудзигайя.  
\- Фен? – на секунду останавливается Коки. - О, фен… и фен тоже ты? – слегка сбавляет накал радости он.  
\- Что значит, «тоже»? Больше ничего, да и фен-то нечаянно… – бормочет совсем запутавшийся Фудзигайя уже в коридоре, буксируемый Коки к выходу.

Во время обеда Фудзигайя явно чувствует себя слегка неуютно. То и дело поправляет браслеты, цепочки и…   
\- Ошейник?! - изумленно спрашивает Танака, когда Фудзигайя дергает себя за воротник.  
\- Это… Тацуя… я пообещал, ему показалось… ты же знаешь Уэду, - скороговоркой оправдывается Фудзигайя. – Проспорил… еще неделю носить…  
Коки кивает.   
Вот точно не вампир, решает Танака, отпустив Фудзигайю. Чеснок лопал только так. Да и солнышко… Но вот ошейник, не успокаивается Коки. Я Сакуре в прошлом году точно такой же покупал, осеняет Коки. От блох. Это странно, делает мысленную пометку он, направляясь в гримерку.  
В гримерке он обнаруживает Уэду, успокаивающего Фудзигайю, и серебристую лису на столе у Каме. Да, думает Коки, в последнее время у нас в гримерке крутится слишком много животных. У Накамару этот волкодав черный, у Каме лиса. У Уэды… оглядывается Танака, Фудзигайя. В ошейнике. Не кат-тун, а неизвестно что. Эйби, вместе с Каваем, и то нормальнее выглядят.  
Ничего, решает Коки, разберемся.  
Следующим он решает изучить поближе Тамамори.

(Через неделю Цукада мимоходом говорит Каваю, чтобы он позвал Коки в гости. А Уэда, посовещавшись с Каме, советует Фудзигайе рассказать Танаке о кицунэ на своих условиях: пока Коки сам не успел догадаться.  
Через неделю и один день Танака Коки решает, что одногруппников и кохаев нужно как-то… отблагодарить. За доверие и чувство времени.   
Первой он покупает сахарную косточку.)


	36. Котенок (эйби, Коки)

\- Коки, - как-то вечером говорит Кавай. – У нас Госеки хочет завести котенка.  
\- Угу, - кивает Танака. Потом внимательно смотрит на Кавая и уточняет: - Он хочет завести, или ты хочешь, чтобы он завел?

Через неделю, утром, в подвал к эйби залетает довольно улыбающийся Коки. В правой руке он держит большой пакет.  
\- Всем привет! Я совсем ненадолго, передача. Там еще Уэда сегодня чего-то не в настроении. Фумито, доброе утро! Спокойной ночи, точнее, - оживленно болтает он.  
\- Э, Коки? Что это? – интересуется Тоцука, кивая на какие-то мисочки, пакетики и перья, которые Танака выкладывает из пакета на диван.   
\- Это? Ну не мог же я оставить котенка без «начального капитала».  
«Яау», - доносится из-под куртки Танаки.  
\- Какого котенка? - осторожно спрашивает Госеки.  
\- Вот этого! – Коки достает из-за пазухи что-то черное.  
\- Миииу! – начинает истошно пищать что-то черное, растопырив лапки.   
Танака подходит к Госеки и вручает ему котенка.  
\- Гоччи, подарок тебе. На счастье, и чтобы нескучно было.   
Госеки ошарашено смотрит на котенка у себя в руках, на Коки, обводит взглядом эйби.  
\- П-почему?  
\- На счастье, - повторяет Коки. – И потом, я у вас Фумито постоянно отвлекаю, вот, компенсация. Ладно, все, я побежал! Удачи! – Танака ретируется.  
\- Коки! Я тебя провожу! – срывается с дивана Кавай.

\- Коичи, поздравляю, у тебя кот, - выносит вердикт Тоцука, отпуская котенка.  
\- Спасибо. У _нас_ кот, - поправляет его тот. Котенок ползает по сидящему на полу Госеки.  
\- Не-а, у _тебя_ кот, - подмигивает ему Тоцука. Потом наклоняется и очень тихо говорит на ухо: - Раз у меня Хашши, то кот тогда целиком твой.  
\- Ах ты… Ай! Он меня поцарапал!  
\- И как его назовем? – интересуется Хашши, перебираясь поближе к коту.  
\- Зараза, - буркает Госеки, тряся поцарапанной рукой.  
\- Не подходит. Гоччи, давай, имя – вещь серьезная, - улыбаясь, замечает с дивана Цукада.  
\- Блэк? Он черный, - предлагает Тоцука.  
\- Просто, - не соглашается Хашши. – Тама? У меня у соседки так кота зовут.  
\- Тамамори не оценит, - смеется вернувшийся Кавай. – Может… Найт?  
\- Кошки, конечно, ночные животные. Как и мы…   
\- Кавайи! Смотрите, он молоко пьет!  
\- Хашши, это котенок, ему положено молоко пить, - веселится Госеки. Смотрит на Хашши, на котенка. – Солнце? Сан.  
\- Мне нравится, - одобряют имя Кавай и Хашши. Цукада кивает.  
Тоцука смеется:  
\- Сан-сан, сан… Гоччи, он весь в тебя!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sun-san, son… Гоччи, он весь в тебя!


	37. Первая ночь... день котенка в подвале (эйби)

Днем в гроб Госеки стучат.   
\- Какого хрена, - доброжелательно уточняет Госеки, выглядывая.  
\- Твое животное орет, - так же доброжелательно отзывается Тоцука, сует ему котенка в руки и забирается в свой гроб. – Я хочу спать.  
\- Я тоже… - возмущается Госеки, обращаясь к котенку. – И что тебе надо? Есть? В туалет?  
\- Мяу.  
\- Ну я ж не понимаю… пошли пробовать, - сначала Госеки с котенком доходят до лотка. Судя по бегающему вокруг лотка и по лотку котенку, смотрящему наверх (на Госеки), в туалет он не хочет. – Так. Молоко? – к молоку животное тоже оказывается равнодушно. Почти: - Вот пакость мелкая, - говорит Госеки, вытирая коту лапы. – Есть не хочешь, в еду не лезь.   
\- Мяу, - возмущается котенок, стоит отпустить его обратно на пол.  
\- Что ж тебе надо… - Госеки поднимает котенка. – Так молчишь, - ставит.  
\- Мяу. Мяу.  
\- На руки. А я спать хочу!

Вечером в гроб Госеки опять стучат.  
\- Гоччи! Мы кота найти не можем! Вдруг он…  
\- Мау! – доносится из гроба.


	38. Котенок против леопардов (кису)

\- Уфф, успели… - выдыхает Йокоо, захлопывая дверь.   
Никайдо что-то бурчит (наверное, «я уже пять раз извинился, что опоздал»).  
И тут начинается. Их скручивает. Колотит.   
\- Мать вашу, мать вашу! - однообразно ругается Ника, путаясь в лямках рюкзака.   
Йокоо падает на четвереньки.   
Освободившийся от Никайдо рюкзак отлетает в дальний угол, куда-то за гробы. 

Через какое-то время Никайдо приходит в себя, пересчитывает лапы («Раз, два, три, четыре, пять… Пять?! Йокоо, забери лишнюю!»), машет хвостом (на месте), облизывается. Принюхивается.  
В подвале, как обычно, пахнет эйби: кровью, моргом, чьими-то духами, немножко пылью. Еще пахнет Йокоо. И самим Никайдо.   
Но еще есть новый запах. Непривычный. Странный. Неправильный – или правильный, но не для этого места. Молоко?..  
«Странно», - думает человеческая составляющая Никайдо.   
Крышка одного из гробов сдвинута. На ступеньку драпировкой падает плотная ткань. (Если бы Никайдо был человеком, он бы задумался о ее происхождении.)   
Никайдо бьет лапой по лапе Йокоо, мотает головой в сторону гроба.   
«Пойдем посмотрим?»

В гробу обнаруживается котенок. Они сталкиваются с Никайдо буквально нос к носу: леопард заглядывает сверху, котенок подбирается снизу. С истошным мявом, размахивая во все стороны когтями, котенок отступает под крышку.   
Никайдо облизывает царапину на носу. Пытается достать котенка из-под крышки, но Йокоо отталкивает его от гроба. 

Следующие полчаса они, как достойные кошки, не отводят глаз от «норки» потенциальной добычи.   
И еще полчаса.

Котенок выглядывает из гроба.   
Йокоо и Никайдо (лапа Йокоо предостерегающе лежит на никиной) сидят на полу. И смотрят.   
Котенок выжидает. Осторожно, цепляясь за ткань, выбирается из гроба.   
Смотрит на них со ступеньки.   
Спрыгивает на пол. 

Никайдо не выдерживает. Тянется. Встает.  
Котенок улетает под козлы.   
Йокоо ухмыляется в усы и демонстративно закрывает глаза. 

Ближе к рассвету в комнату возвращаются эйби.   
\- А где наш кот?  
\- Ника… ты перед этим шкафом просто так сидишь?  
\- Сан, Сан… кис-кис-кис… мне, что, под шкаф за тобой лезть? Там пыльно!  
\- Надо же, подействовало…  
\- Какой ты грязный!  
\- Йокоо, доброе утро. Подвинься, на хвост наступлю!  
\- Сан, знакомься: это пятнистое, которое валяется, зовут Йокоо. Наглое, большое и черное – Ника. Они тебя не обижали?  
Никайдо возмущенно облизывает царапину на носу. 

На следующий вечер котенок выглядывает из гроба.   
Прислушивается. Дергает ухом.   
Принюхивается.   
Осторожно выбирается на крышку.   
Смотрит по сторонам.   
И прыгает на леопарда. 

На послеследующее утро эйби обнаруживают, что гробов у них больше нет. И все еще есть маленький кавайный котенок и два леопарда.


	39. Расплата (кису, эйби)

\- Ребята, нам нужна мебель, - вечером говорит Цукада, оглядывая пустое помещение (после того, как вынесли все обломки и мусор от гробов и предыдущей мебели).  
\- За чей счет? – строго спрашивает Тоцука. И грозно смотрит на двух представителей кисумаев.  
\- Мау? – кавайно хлопает глазками один из представителей. Тот, который черный. Пятнистый как раз размышляет о том, что теперь здесь нигде не спрятаться.  
\- За общий. Мебель – вот за их, - кивает Цукада. И добавляет на рычание леопарда: - Нам еще гробы покупать, это намного дороже.  
\- А как мы в магазин выберемся? – интересуется Госеки.  
\- Журналисты, день, машина вот еще. Сомневаюсь, что в магазине и в агентстве оценят оставленный для доставки адрес, - хмыкает Кавай.  
\- Отвлечем? – предлагает Хашши.  
\- Журналистов? А как?  
\- А ими, - добро улыбается Тоцука, показывая на леопардов.  
Йокоо чихает и отходит за Хашши. Никайдо делает вид, что он вообще спит.  
\- Не, эти нам потом еще пригодятся… - задумчиво говорит Цукада. – Есть у меня одна идея.

\- Джонни-сан, как вы смотрите на то, чтобы следующую фотосессию эйби провести поближе к народу? К его быту. Да нет, я не про ресторан. Мебельный магазин! Икея, например. Кровати. Да. И кухни. «Кавай выбирает кухню, советуется с Госеки»? «Тоцука и Хашимото присматривают кровать»? «Прыгают на кровати»? Вы подумаете? Отлично.


	40. Фотосессия в икее (эйби)

На фотосессию едут после закрытия магазина.  
\- Ой, как удобно, - восхищается Тоцука.  
\- Им тоже, - кивает Цукада. – Все всё помнят?

Сама фотосессия получается веселая. Во-первых, ее решили совместить с интервью. Поэтому эйби могут побывать во всех отделах. Во-вторых… 

\- Тоцука! – доносится из одного отдела крик Кавая. – Тут такой шкаф! Почти чулан! Швабры я вам тоже организую!  
\- Госеки, отойди! – летит рюкзак Тоцуки в Кавая из соседнего. – Тут есть отличные чехлы для одежды, предупреждаю!

\- Полочки! – вдруг убегает куда-то Хашши. Цукада и Госеки недоуменно провожают его взглядами. Потом вопросительно смотрят на не сильно удивленного Тоцуку.  
\- Камни, - глубокомысленно выдает он. – Его вещи. Я сказал, что мало места, тогда, в начале. А сейчас он про это, вероятно, вспомнил.  
Госеки, кажется, представляет сочетание бесящихся кису и Хашши с полочками с чем-нибудь тяжелым:  
\- Я к нему!   
Цукада согласно кивает:  
\- Надо отвлекать.  
Фотограф, привычно вздохнув, подхватывает сумку и идет за ними.

\- Диван! Раскладывается! Цукада, глянь, удобно, - «тихо» шепчет Хашши.  
\- Да, Хашши, хорошая идея для дома и для гостей, а вы как считаете? – мягко напоминает Цукада о журналистах.

\- Так, а теперь Тоцука на кровати, а Хашимото смотрит прикроватную тумбочку. Да-да, ящик выдвини, внутрь загляни, - дает указания фотограф.  
\- По карте там есть отдел для животных! – проносится мимо них Кавай.  
\- Не вздумай! – следом бежит Госеки.  
\- У Кавая есть домашние животные? - спрашивает фотограф.  
\- У Госеки есть, - отвлеченно говорит Хашши, что-то сосредоточенно переписывая с ценника к себе в блокнот.

На следующий вечер Йокоо получает список артикулов и напутствие:  
\- Дверь черного хода будет завтра открыта после двенадцати ночи.

(- Замечательно, - говорит Китаяма, просматривая список. – Эйби-то себе как-то фотосессию для просмотра организовали, а нам как выкручиваться?  
\- Цукада сказал, что это уже не его проблемы, - качает головой Йокоо.)


	41. Новые шторы (Коки)

\- Мне надо плотные шторы, - заявляет Коки, придя в магазин. – Желательно, белые.  
Его минут двадцать водят по всему магазину, показывая то один, то другой материал для штор. К сожалению, понятия о «плотных» шторах у Коки и у персонала магазина расходятся.  
\- Нет, понимаете… совсем плотные. Чтобы задернул – и ночь.  
Коки ведут по второму кругу.  
\- Ну, давайте не белые, - смотрит очередную ткань на просвет Танака.  
Третий круг.  
\- А если в два слоя? – предлагает Коки.  
На четвертом круге пытаются что-то комбинировать.  
\- Нет, тюль не надо в комплект. Это есть. Знаете, а давайте посмотрим что-нибудь не из этого отдела?  
Коки и консультант проходят еще пару кругов по остальным отделам тканей.  
\- Так, останавливаемся на этом, - вздыхает Танака. – Я еще жалюзи в комплект посмотрю.  
Из магазина Коки провожают всем персоналом и с нескрываемым облегчением.


	42. Интермедия: Городские легенды

Говорят, что в подвале корпорации Джонни-сан держит деньги, золотом, наличными. Ха-ха. Говорят, не верь, какие деньги, там записи. Раритетные. Новые. Эксклюзивные. Да нет! Говорят, там есть тайное бомбоубежище, для избранных, и с баром. Ерунда. Говорят, сказки все, там не угодившие Джонни дети. Взрослые. Изгнанные и пропавшие с экранов. Ну что вы!

Городские легенды многое говорят про здание корпорации, про его подвалы, про работников, ассистентов и певцов. Говорят, что иногда кто-нибудь пытался попасть туда и проверить. Говорят, их потом никто не видел. Говорят, Макото пропал. Нет, его потом видели на Хоккайдо, родители переехали. Говорят, Наоки обнаружил в подвале только тряпки и коробки. Нет, говорят, полиция до сих пор его ищет. Говорят…

Масао только исполнилось семнадцать. И он пообещал Акеми, что проберется в подвал. Узнает, что там на самом деле. Сфотографирует. А Акеми пообещала Масао, что тогда пойдет с ним на свидание.  
Готовился Масао основательно. Фотоаппарат, фонарик, куча батареек, телефон, кроссовки, удобная одежда. Кусачки и ломик. Ночь.  
Дверь заднего хода оказалась открыта.

\- Черт, Госеки! Опять лампочка перегорела!  
\- Кавай! Ну зачем тебе эта лампочка!

«Странно, - думал Масао, - рабочий день давно закончен, кто это?»

\- Нет, ну что это такое! Эти ненормальные кошки тут и костюмы разорвали?  
\- Шота, это не кису… И зачем тебе старые костюмы кат-тун?  
\- Коичи… а вот тут лучше подсобки…  
\- Стоп! Прибираться! Гоччи, Тоцу, даже не…  
\- Кавай, а давай позовем Коки?  
\- Я сейчас Цукаду позову. Помогите лучше оттащить вот это…  
\- Апчхи!

«И как они видят в темноте? – недоумевал Масао, засевший за какой-то вешалкой. – И почему они прибираются ночью?»

\- Хашши!  
\- Что? Ой.  
\- Осторожнее, там внизу кто-то кинул цветы.  
\- Цветы?!  
\- Реквизит. Собери, пожалуйста. Пакет где-то за зеркалом. Тоцу!  
\- Мы убираемся.  
\- Да ну. Давайте быстрее, скоро кису приедут.  
\- А эту комнату берем?  
\- Нет, там окно наверху.  
\- Отлично! Коичи, потащили трюмо туда.

«Перестановка? У них настолько ранние репетиции? – прикидывал отползающий от упомянутой комнаты Масао. – Так, их тут четверо…»

\- Пятеро, вообще-то. Доброй ночи, молодой человек. Приятных снов.

Говорят, что в подвале этого дома много странного и непонятного. Говорят, что там пропадают люди. Про этот подвал много чего говорят.  
«Да ерунда это все, там только старый реквизит и мебель», - показывает смеющийся Масао фотографии Акеми.


	43. Дождь (Уэда/Фудзигайя)

\- Дождь! – вскрикивает Фудзигайя.  
\- Ливень даже, - соглашается Уэда, проводя рукой по волосам. – Стеной.  
\- А у меня куртка новая… поведет, - расстраивается Фудзигайя. Потом хитро улыбается и…  
\- Не мухлюй, - возмущается Уэда. И бросается вдогонку за убегающей лисой.

\- Ты специально выбираешь самые глубокие лужи?! – останавливается Уэда, чтобы вылить воду из ботинка.  
\- Не моя проблема, что ты все никак не догадаешься их начать перепрыгивать, - отвечает лиса, сидящая неподалеку.  
\- Ну, держись, - Уэда надевает ботинок и прыгает в сторону лисы. – Черт!  
\- С легким паром! – скачет по нему лиса.  
\- Тут везде вода, сверху, снизу, - взмахивает рукой Уэда, сидящий в луже. - Не вздумай отрях..! Сбоку. Дождь теплый, - добавляет он, зачем-то выжимая полу куртки. Потом пожимает плечами и смотрит на лису.  
\- Теплый, - соглашается Фудзигайя, подавая Уэде руку. – Но это не повод сидеть в луже. Пойдем за мороженым?


	44. День рождения? (Коки/Кавай)

\- Фумито? – как-то вечером спрашивает Коки. – А что вампиры отмечают… как бы так сказать…  
\- Как есть говори, - отзывается Кавай, роясь в сумке. – Где мои очки?  
\- Какие? – отвлекается от первого вопроса Танака.  
\- Солнечные, - Кавай вытряхивает все на кровать. - Если их опять утащил… А! Вот они. Так чего ты хотел?  
\- Я хотел узнать, отмечаете ли вы день рождения и в какой день. А зачем тебе солнечные очки?  
\- Чтобы были, - улыбается Кавай, смотря на Коки поверх очков. – День рождения… то есть как это, в какой?  
\- Ну… вот сначала ты родился. А потом тебя обратили. Какой из этих дней отмечать? – осторожно говорит Коки.  
\- Оба! – радостно кивает Кавай.  
\- Удобно, - оценивает Танака. - А когда у тебя?  
\- Эээ… - тянет уже без улыбки Кавай. Разводит руками. – Осенью? Я побежал, пока!  
Хлопает входная дверь.  
\- Я что-то не то спросил? – смотрит в окно Коки.

В агентстве Танака быстро выясняет день рождения Кавая.  
\- Осень? Он говорил про оба?


	45. Охота (Йокоо/Никайдо)

\- Йокоо, привет.  
\- Мау, - отвечает леопард, сидящий свечкой перед дверью.  
\- Йокоо?  
\- Мяу.  
\- Йокоо, ты меня пугаешь. Где Ника.  
\- Мяу, - не двигается леопард.  
\- Ника-а? Ника! Черт. Где вторая кошка?! Йокоо!  
\- Мяу, - леопард все там же.  
\- Ээээ, - зашедший отходит к стенке. – Где. Вторая. Кошка. Йокоо!  
\- Мяяяяу! – прыгает на него что-то черное сверху.  
\- Ника! Твою мать! Тебе сколько лет! Ты как на шкаф залез! Йокоо! – хлопает входная дверь.  
Леопарды переглядываются, Йокоо дергает ухом, смотрит на дверь. Никайдо кивает и уходит вглубь комнаты. Дверь открывается.  
\- О, Йокоо, привет.


	46. Интермедия: Обращение

Вообще-то, это не тайна. Не секрет. И не «больная тема». Просто это не принято – спрашивать. И рассказывать, в общем-то, тоже. Факты, все всегда ограничиваются простыми фактами. Возраст. Кто. Иногда еще когда. Все как у людей: кто будет рассказывать, как и в каком роддоме его рожали? Дата, фамилия, и иногда город или район. Правда, люди, наверное, не рассказывают всего, потому что не помнят.  
Ну а они решили, что будут поддерживать традиции.   
\- Пятнадцать, Тоцу.  
\- Пять, двадцать пятого августа.  
\- Девятнадцать, Цукада.  
\- С рождения, родители («Тайске, исчезни!»).  
\- Почти пятнадцать. Июль две тысячи пятого.  
Можно не рассказывать, как и почему это произошло. Но в отличие от людей, они помнят.

\- Прости.  
\- Не стоит.  
У двоих из них этот диалог происходит каждый год перед Танабатой. Это тоже – традиция, этих двоих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> примечание: про Йокоо и Нику. Их диалог в конце и строчка Ники про 2005 год. Ну а в перечислении там Хашши, Китаяма, Тоцу и Тайске, куда бы он и не влез...


	47. Интермедия: Побег (Йокоо, Никайдо)

**\- 2005 год -**

_Примечание: Нике здесь почти 15, Йокоо 19, Тайске только-только 18._

\- Ты куда? – спрашивает Йокоо, стоя в дверях.  
\- Не куда, а откуда, - сквозь зубы говорит Никайдо. – Достало. Придурки. Это не так, то не так.   
\- Домой?  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?  
\- «Сын, старайся, терпи. Так всегда, нужно приложить усилия», «Брат, только попробуй свалить оттуда!», - утрамбовывает вещи Никайдо в рюкзак.  
\- Значит, не домой. Я с тобой.  
\- Да пошел ты!  
\- Не спорь. Хотя скоро вечер, может, здесь побудем? - морщится Йокоо.  
\- Будь. Я пошел, - Никайдо оттесняет Йокоо и бежит к выходу.  
\- Твою мать, - шипит Йокоо, доставая телефон. – Тайске? Ты мне нужен, найдешь? Ника. Ок.

\- Ника, пошли в парк? Отдохнем, - передергивает плечами Йокоо.  
\- Иди, - шагает чуть впереди Никайдо.  
\- Где же Тайске, не успею… Ника! Если ты не знаешь, куда идешь, так хоть не беги.

\- А вот в тот район ходить точно не стоит, - Йокоо кладет руку на плечо Никайдо.  
\- Кто сказал? – огрызается Никайдо.  
\- Я сказал, - твердо говорит Йокоо. – Пошли. Нам в ту сторону.

\- И куда ты меня тащишь?  
\- К себе домой. Не вырывайся, у меня мало времени.  
\- То есть?  
\- Не имеет значения, - почти бежит Йокоо, таща Никайдо за лямку рюкзака.

\- Заходи, будь как дома и все такое. Ключ от двери у меня, даже не ищи. Черт, - сгибается Йокоо. – Тайске появится – скажи ему, что… Черт, - срывает куртку он.  
\- В смысле, появится? У него ключ есть? Йокоо? Йокоо, что с тобой?  
\- Брысь на кухню, - выталкивает Йокоо Никайдо из комнаты, - не суйся, а то в ванной запру.  
\- Йокоо?  
\- Я что сказал? Знал бы, что так случится, везде бы двери понаделал. Черт, – Йокоо скручивает, и он сползает по стене на пол.  
\- Йокоо! – вскрикивает Никайдо. Йокоо трясет. – У тебя эпилепсия? Приступ? Йокоо! – Никайдо прижимает его за плечи к полу.  
\- Р-руки уб-бер-ри, - рычит Йокоо, пытаясь отпихнуть Никайдо. – Т-та… йсск-ке, ну!  
\- Я по телевизору смотрел, при эпилепсии надо… вот, платок, прикуси!  
\- Пр-рид-дурок. Р-руки! Уб-бери!  
\- Ай! – Никайдо сжимает руку в кулак: на указательном пальце видна кровь.  
\- Ид-диот-т! – Йокоо отпихивает Никайдо и кричит. Никайдо тоже.   
\- Ой, фаааак, - полушепотом тянет Никайдо, смотря на лежащего перед ним леопарда. Тот, отряхнувшись, встает. Смотрит на шарахнувшегося человека и садится. 

\- Не успел, - констатирует выходящий из кухни Фудзигайя.

**\- 2010 год -**

\- Стоять, - командует Йокоо.  
\- А? – замирает Никайдо. В одной руке рюкзак, в другой сапоги.  
\- И куда это мы?  
\- Туда, - показывает Ника сапогами куда-то в сторону прихожей.  
\- Ты уверен? – строго спрашивает Йокоо.  
\- Уже как-то не очень, - тянет Ника. И добавляет с вызовом: - А что?  
\- У нас сегодня что?  
\- Вторник? – пытается улыбнуться Никайдо.  
\- Вторник, - соглашается Йокоо. И ждет. Никайдо под его пристальным взглядом делает еще один шаг к двери.  
\- Я… - прячет он рюкзак за спину. – Сапоги поставить?  
Йокоо кивает, провожая его взглядом. Никайдо улыбается и скрывается в прихожей.  
\- Черт! – доносится оттуда через минуту.  
Йокоо довольно усмехается.  
\- Ватару, ну почему бедный несчастный я должен страдать из-за твоей тяги к чистоте? – доносятся из коридора проникновенные завывания Никайдо. – И от твоего коварства тоже! Где мои ключи?  
\- У меня.  
\- Отдай.  
\- Вечером. После приборки, - припечатывает улыбающийся Йокоо. – Ты там как, сапоги поставил?


	48. Поздравление с дебютом (Накамару/Китаяма)

Телефон звонит с утра.  
Китаяма, не просыпаясь, подносит трубку к уху.  
\- М-м-хм?..  
\- «Мы никогда не дебютируем»? – смеется на другом конце провода Накамару. – Извини, что разбудил. И поздравляю.  
И кладет трубку.   
Китаяма спит дальше. Щекой на телефоне.  
Потом, уже более нормальным утром (то есть к вечеру), Китаяма долго изучает список вызовов. Не выдерживает и перезванивает.  
\- Алло, Мару… ты мне сегодня звонил?.. Да? И что я тебе ответил?..


	49. Врага нужно знать в лицо (Коки, эйби, кису)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: Коки уже успели рассказать про вампиров и Тайске-кицуне, про остальных он не знает.

\- Ой, - говорит Коки.   
\- Ну, мы тут решили… - начинает уже стоящий в дверях Цукада.  
\- Врага тебе нужно знать в лицо! – перебивает Кавай. - Знакомься.  
В уже почти родном Коки подвале, между (под, над и как получится) пятью гробами бродят…  
\- Л-л-леопарды?! – изумляется Коки.  
\- Сразу породу определил! Горжусь! – поздравляет его Кавай. – Черненький – это Ника.   
Леопард показывает зубы.  
\- Он не любит, когда его называют черненьким, - поясняет Кавай. – А второй Йокоо.  
Коки с некоторым облегчением переводит взгляд на собаку. Мастифф доброжелательно машет хвостом.  
\- Привет, Мицу.  
И тут кто-то… визгливо гавкает.  
Коки в изумлении смотрит на Китаяму. Тот (кажется, во взгляде проскальзывает ирония) подает голос. Басом.   
Кто-то снова гавкает.   
Коки оглядывается и в изумлении обнаруживает нечто… ушастое. Почти белое. Прыгающее на диване.   
\- Авв! – говорит нечто.   
\- Гав? – неуверенно переспрашивает Коки.   
\- Сен-тян… - с некоторым осуждением выдает устроившаяся на спинке серебристая лисица. – Диван не тряси, пожалуйста.   
Коки оборачивается к Каваю, но тот занят: пытается вытащить Фудзигайю (рыжего и наглого) из своего гроба.   
\- Ты линяешь!  
\- Не линяю!  
Тут на счастье Коки в подвал возвращается Цукада. В компании с чем-то странным.   
\- Пожирающий сырое мясо цыпленок?! – ужасается Коки.   
\- Мията, - поясняет Цукада. – Кстати, Тошия, не съедай все, я тебе еще порцию Сана отдал.   
Из гроба Госеки показывается черная голова и говорит:  
\- Мяу?.. 

Омаке:  
\- Раз, два, три… - Коки пересчитывает живность по пальцам. – Шесть, семь… Восемь!  
Потом показывает на зверей и каждого называет по имени:  
\- Ника, Йокоо, Мицу… - палец застывает на котенке. – А это кто?  
\- Мяу?! – возмущается Сан.


	50. Фотография со зверями (Коки, эйби, кису)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: Звериные формы эйби:   
> Цукада - сова  
> Кавай - пес  
> Тоцука - волк  
> Госеки - кот  
> Хашши – крылан  
> Коки не знает, что вампиры тоже умеют оборачиваться животными.

Идея сделать совместную фотографию принадлежит Тамамори.   
\- А что такого?! В виде людей: сколько угодно. А я хочу в нормальном!  
Идея показать получившуюся фотографию кат-тун – Коки.   
Идея запихнуть туда еще и эйби – Сану.   
\- Мяу!  
\- Гоччи, убери свою кошку из кадра!  
\- Правильное животное идола, всегда готово фотографироваться…   
Коки несколько удивлен, увидев эйби в форме животных.  
\- Рот закрой, - советует ему Кавай, перекидываясь обратно.   
\- Но… но… вы же вампиры! Вампиры!.. Это… кровь, все такое…  
\- Можно подумать, оборотни травоядные, - обижается Кавай. – И вообще, мы талантливые!..  
Цукада согласно ухает с вешалки. Хашши хлопает кожистыми крыльями, летает кругами по комнате. Сенга с радостным лаем носится за ним. Никайдо на практике узнает, что играть с двумя кошками (одна из которых, вообще-то, не кошка) гораздо травмоопаснее (и веселее!), чем с одной. Йокоо следит за ними из-под прикрытых век и думает, стоит ли вмешиваться (или удастся убедить Тоцуку не предъявлять счет).   
Тоцука, между тем, занят. Он воет на луну. В тяжелых условиях подвала ее роль выполняет лампа. И тут в него сбоку врезается Госеки, а сверху обрушивается Хашши.   
\- Не зря купил хороший фотоаппарат! – говорит себе Коки, лихорадочно щелкая камерой.   
На следующий день он гордо демонстрирует фотографии одногруппникам.   
\- Куча-мала, и из нее торчит… летучая мышь? Коки, я надеюсь, ты не завел себе еще и это?! – реагирует Уэда.   
\- В зоопарк сходил! – возмущается Коки. – И сегодня еще раз пойду!  
\- В цирк, скорее… - говорит Каме, показывая Накамару, как на заднем плане подозрительно знакомая им обоим лиса пытается отгрызть ухо мастифу.


	51. Просвещение (кат-тун)

\- Уэда, у меня к тебе серьезный разговор. Вот, - сует фотографию Коки (которую долго выбирал накануне: все эйбикису и даже не в одной куче).  
\- В зоопарке побывал, поздравляю, - отмахивается от карточки Уэда.  
\- Уэда. Посмотри внимательно. Трое тебе тут знакомы, а остальных…  
\- Четверо, - поправляет его Уэда, отобрав фотографию. – Или ты себя уже не считаешь?  
\- Трое животных… - с нажимом произносит Коки.  
\- А в глаз? Тайске не животное.  
\- О, ну пожалуйста. Трое из звериных форм этих представителей… Так, Уэпи, я запутался, черт с тобой: четверых отсюда ты знаешь, теперь будем угадывать остальных!

Каменаши поджидали уже вдвоем.  
\- Каме, эйби и кису решили это… разоблачиться? – пытается объяснить суть дела Коки, размахивая фотографией.  
\- Че-его? – оживляется Каменаши, выхватывая фотографию. – Нда.   
\- Эйби и кису решили рассказать нам о себе, - объясняет Уэда, неодобрительно смотря на Коки.  
\- А это вот собрание… Так, если здесь Тамамори, Китаяма и Фудзигайя… Я все правильно понимаю? – недоверчиво смотрит Каменаши на Коки и Уэду.  
\- Ага, - кивает Коки.

Следующим оказывается Накамару.  
\- Мару, вот здесь все эйбикису, кто где? – решает Коки сократить вступительное слово после осечки с Каменаши.  
\- Китаяма, Тамамори, Фудзигайя, Сенга, Никайдо, Йокоо, Мията, Кавай, Цукада, Госеки, Хашимото, Тоцука, - спокойно, показывая пальцем, перечисляет Накамару. И окончательно добивает: - И какой-то левый котенок, передайте Госеки мои комплименты.  
\- Черт. Мару!   
\- Что? – улыбается тот. 

Джунно решают сказать все вместе. Подготовить, предупредить («Закрыть окна и двери», - продолжает Уэда, «Отобрать телефон», - кивает Танака). Долго решают, кто и как ему это все рассказывает. Составляют (Каменаши и Коки, Накамару, посмеиваясь, записывает) план.   
\- О, кто-то уговорил, наконец, эйбикису сфотографироваться?   
\- Джунно?!  
\- Тацуя, - вешается Коки на шею Уэде. – Какие все вокруг умные, одни мы с тобой…  
\- За себя говори, пожалуйста, - отцепляет его от себя Уэда. – Я думаю, там вот некоторые не умные, а хорошо информированные, - кивает Тацуя на Каменаши, Накамару и Джунно, бурно обсуждающих фотографию. - И я сейчас буду выяснять, почему не вхожу в эту элиту, - Уэда берет телефон и отходит.  
\- Фудзигайя попал, - задумчиво говорит Коки.  
И достает остальные фотографии.


	52. Интермедия: Ее мальчишка (Джулия/Госеки)

У Джулии всегда много работы. Было раньше. Теперь еще больше.  
Ей нравится ее работа. Ей нравится даже та борьба, что идет сейчас в агентстве. Кто выиграет, кто сможет повести за собой агентство: она или все-таки Идзима Мичи? Племянница Джонни или менеджер СМАП?  
Кто из них сильнее, умнее, дальновиднее?  
Работа захватывает. Но она и утомляет.  
Иногда Джулия слишком устает. Чувствует, как слезятся глаза: слишком много цифр, слишком много факторов. Она не уверена в победе. Ей не хватит сил, чтобы начать все с нуля.  
Араши все еще на вершине, Канджани популярны, но... насколько это гарантирует ей завтрашний день?  
У Идзимы сейчас кисумаи. Громят чарты. Получили, наконец, свой долгожданный дебют.   
Она их упустила. Знала (и знает): такая популярность долго не продлится. Рано или поздно, она пойдет на спад. Нужно будет и за них бороться, работать, чтобы через несколько лет их диски все так же взлетали на вершины чартов.   
Джулии не хотелось с ними возиться. Она никогда не думала, что на это пойдет Идзима.  
Джулия вспоминает: ее ведь просили о группе. Не они сами, а это было бы так глупо и мило. Она посмеялась бы им в лицо, сказала бы: я здесь ни при чем, этим занимается дядя.  
Просил Госеки. Один из ее любовников. Единственный, кого она сейчас называет мальчишкой. Единственный, с кем не появляется в обществе (даже в ресторане, даже - "мы просто знакомы" - на деловом фуршете), единственный, кому она покупает дорогие подарки.  
Джулии хотелось бы верить, что она вскружила ему голову. Опытная женщина, молодой парень. Открывает ему новые горизонты. Подписывает чеки.  
В основном, чеки...  
И все же. Ее мальчишка. Такой милый.  
Он ведь просил ее о группе.  
\- Зачем тебе это? - спросила она как-то. - Попроси лучше за себя...  
Он только улыбнулся. Мотнул головой. Волосы... он знал, как упадут его волосы. Что ей нравится, когда он смотрит на нее через них.  
\- Зачем? Мне и так хорошо, - поцеловал ее.  
Конечно, она что-то сделала. Какую-то мелочь.   
Он все-таки умел просить, ее молодой любовник.   
И сейчас умеет. Вот только не просит.   
Все реже на телефон приходят сообщения: "У вас не будет свободного времени?".  
Все чаще Джулия думает, не заберет ли и его Идзима. Завлечет, заманит... Нет, это глупо. Не нужен он ей, как любовник.   
Но все же. Где кисумаи, там и эйби. Идзима соблазнит их передачами со СМАП, обещаниями, возможностью поднять рейтинг...   
И что сможет сделать Джулия? Резкий шаг оттолкнет от нее дядю. Промедление... И все, можешь стирать номер из записной книжки. Надеяться, что он не сохранил фотографий.   
Надо разорвать отношения. Пока еще можно сохранить достоинство. Пока можно сделать вид, что она держит все под контролем. Пока можно... запомниться...  
Джулия не хочет "запоминаться".   
Пиликает телефон.  
Входящее сообщение: "Сакура уже цветет. Жаль, что Вас нет с нами".  
Она набирает: "Удачи на выступлении".  
И отправляет. Не задумываясь.


	53. Тоцука против уборщицы (Тоцука/Госеки)

Уборщица отлавливает Тоцуку в коридоре.   
Хватает за ухо и тащит к знакомой двери.   
«Агентством правят уборщицы, - думает Тоцука. – Честное слово!..»  
В подсобке, на полу, в опасной близости от швабр и половых тряпок лежит любимая футболка Госеки. «Бывшая любимая футболка», - решает про себя Тоцука, прикидывая отбеливающие способности Тайда.  
\- Не наша! – заявляет он уборщице, аккуратно отцепляя ее пальцы от своего уха.   
И расплывается в профессиональной улыбке.


	54. Минус один танцор (эйби, Яра)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: по мере взросления (и развития) вампиры могут осваивать вторые (третьи, далее) звериные формы. Это не обязательно, но «престижно».

\- Я уже взрослый, - ворчит Госеки.  
\- Ага, - поддакивает Кавай. – А кто-то сомневается?  
\- Никто, - быстро отвечает Госеки, кинув взгляд на Тоцуку.  
\- Понятно, - улыбается Кавай. – И что?  
\- Проследишь? – просит Госеки.  
\- Конечно.

Через день Цукаду с занятий с джуниорами встречает Кавай и…  
\- Кобра?! Кавай!

\- У нас репетиция. Важная, - держится за голову Тоцука.  
\- Я знаю, - говорит Кавай, (на всякий случай) спрятавшись за Хашши.   
\- А у нас… змея вместо одного танцора, - тыкает пальцем Тоцука.  
\- Шшш…  
\- Госеки извиняется. Наверное, - берет Цукада на руки змею. Та согласно кивает и заползает хихикающему Цукаде на шею. – Но ты сам понимаешь, он должен привести в соответствие эту форму с предыдущими двумя. На это нужно время.  
\- Сколько? – уточняет Тоцука, глядя на часы.  
\- Пару дней.  
\- Сколько?! Нам надо быть на месте через час!  
\- Отменить не можем, - перечисляет Цукада, - его оставлять сейчас одного нельзя. Берем с собой. Госеки? – Цукада ловит взгляд змеи. – Ты уже здесь себя...? – Кобра поднимается в стойку на его плече и раздувает капюшон. – Все-все, понял, - смеется Цукада. – Идем с ним.

\- Госеки болеет и сегодня вынужден пропустить репетицию, - кланяется Тоцука на входе. – Мы приносим свои извинения.  
Цукада ставит сумку на шкаф.

\- Отлично, всем спасибо. До пятницы, - объявляет хореограф. Все начинают расходиться.  
\- Мы немного задержимся, - говорит Цукада. 

\- Хашши, закрой, пожалуйста, дверь.  
\- Подождите! – в дверь заглядывает Яра. – Реичи?  
\- Заходи, - машет рукой Цукада. – Хашши, дверь. А то еще кто-нибудь вернется.  
\- Есть, - Хашши вопросительно переводит взгляд с Яры на Цукаду и обратно.  
\- Итак? – наклоняет голову к плечу Яра. – Болеет?  
\- Почти, - улыбается Цукада, глядя куда-то поверх Яры.  
\- А? – Яра оборачивается. На него что-то падает. – Ай! Вау!  
\- Вот, - ворчит Тоцука. 

\- Цукада, а Яра… - шепотом уточняет Хашши, косясь на Яру, ощупывающего кобру. Кобра вяло шипит и пытается отползти.  
\- Да. Репетиции, съемки…   
\- Все, теперь у него Госеки не отобрать, - подходит к ним Тоцука. – Он там что-то восторженно рассказывает про «ядовитого» и «всегда мечтал».  
\- Ревнуешь? – смеется Кавай.  
\- Очень надо, - фыркает Тоцука. – Сострадаю.  
\- Кому? – уточняет Хашши, оценивая, как кобра раздувает капюшон и поднимается на хвосте.  
\- Цука-чан! – кричит Яра, не отпуская кобру. – Я переезжаю к вам!  
\- Нам, конечно! – поднимает взгляд к потолку Тоцука. – Кисумаи, кат-тун, этот вот. В подвале становится катастрофически мало места.   
\- Нам точно нужна гостиная, - серьезно кивает Кавай.


	55. Кобра (эйби, Яра)

Яра сидит на диване и следит за исследующей пространство змеей. Она скользит по козлам, гробам, шкафам, людям. Обвивается вокруг шеи Кавая, щекочет ухо Тоцуки, использует руку Фудзигайи в качестве моста.   
\- Поразительно, - говорит Яра. - Потрясающе. Вы ее совсем не боитесь!   
\- Это же Госеки, - пожимает плечами Тоцука. - Чего его бояться.   
Ближе к рассвету (Яра заснул на диване) кобра начинает беспокоиться. Заползает в гроб, выбирается обратно. Пытается устроиться на разных предметах обстановки (включая одногруппников), наконец, удовлетворенно застывает гирляндой на вешалке.   
\- Моя куртка... - вздыхает Никайдо.  
\- Гоччи отдаст ее тебе, если попросишь, - улыбается Цукада. - Наверное.  
(Яре не столь повезет. Кобра не сочтет нужным просыпаться всего лишь из-за его желания одеться.)

На следующий вечер Яра приносит из дома энциклопедию про змей и пару дисков с передачами про Африку. Тоцука воюет с телевизором («Я тоже хочу посмотреть!»), кобра играет с Саном («Это безопасно?..» / «Для кого?..»), а Яра задумчиво говорит:  
\- Надо бы ему мышей принести.  
\- Зачем? - удивляется Кавай. - Не думаю, что Сан оценит.   
\- А Гоччи?..  
Все с интересом смотрят на кобру. Увлеченная котенком, она их игнорирует.  
\- Точно не оценит. 

Госеки обращается в человека на третий день на закате.   
Сквозь сон Тоцука слышит грохот, а потом знакомый голос тихо, но очень выразительно ругается.   
\- Мать вашу...  
\- Надо было тебя в террариум запихнуть, - мечтательно говорит Кавай. - С пуленепробиваемыми стенками...  
Хлопает дверца холодильника. Тоцука сдвигает крышку гроба.  
Госеки пьет кровь, не подогревая, быстро, неряшливо: струйка стекает по шее к воротнику.   
Запрокидывает голову, смеется.   
\- Это было так... классно!  
\- Особенно две сорванные репетиции, я догадываюсь, - ворчит Тоцука, отбирая у него недопитый пакет.

\- Может, ты снова перекинешься? - с надеждой говорит Яра после репетиции.  
\- Не в ближайшее время.   
\- Но... ты скажешь мне, когда перекинешься?   
Госеки смеется:  
\- Слушай, я же не змея. Да и Тоцука… предпочитает не холоднокровных.   
Потом широко улыбается, прощается с Ярой, хватает Тоцуку за руку и тащит его куда-то прочь из репетиционного зала.  
\- Может, мне тоже новую форму освоить?.. - мечтательно спрашивает Кавай. - И мир сразу наполнится новыми красками...  
Цукада фыркает.   
Где-то вдалеке громко хлопает дверь.


	56. Расширение территории (эйби, кису)

Первым тревогу бьет Китаяма. Пытается.   
Телефон Кавая отключен. На телефоне Госеки автоответчик проникновенно сообщает:  
\- Мицу, если ты насчет дивана…   
И отключается. Гад.   
Остальное агентство замечает что-то неладное позже.   
\- С каких пор у нас под зданием есть бомбоубежище? – спрашивает главный инженер у Джулии.   
Она закатывает глаза и отправляет его к дяде.   
\- Я занимаюсь людьми. Людьми! А не бомбоубежищами. 

А в подвале за железной дверью с табличкой «Бомбоубежище. Не входить, убьет!» пока тихо (а что вы хотите? День, и не полнолуние), пусто («Какие старые костюмы?..»). И только в центре бывшего склада гордо стоит диван.   
С надписью.   
«Собственность Китаямы Хиромицу. Кавай, немедленно верни на место!»


	57. Вредные каникулы (эйби, Коки)

\- Не шалите тут без меня, - напутствует на прощание Кавай. И хлопает дверью.  
\- С ним все будет нормально?.. - неуверенно уточняет Хашши.  
\- С Фуми-то? - смеется Госеки.  
\- Нет, конечно! - говорит Тоцука. - Это же Кавай! 

Кавай вихрем проносится по квартире Коки. Живность смотрит на него неодобрительно (опять хозяин всякую гадость домой приводит?), но, в общем, они уже давно смирились.   
\- Ты не представляешь, как давно я не спал на кровати! - заявляет Кавай, с разбегу обрушиваясь на матрас. - Ух ты, а он пружинит! 

Через два дня Коки с виноватым видом приходит к эйби. И достает из сумки стеклянную банку.  
\- Вот.   
Внутри сидит паук размером, наверное, с ладонь. Мохнатый. С яркими синими полосками на лапах.  
\- А симпатичный... - признает Госеки, вытряхивая паука на крышку ближайшего гроба.   
Тоцука что-то прикидывает, на всякий случай уточняет у Коки:  
\- Ты ведь не завел нового экзотического питомца?  
Цукаде кровь попадает не в то горло.   
\- Спасибо, Коки-семпай, - сверкая честными глазами, говорит Хашши. - Дальше мы сами справимся.  
Захлопывается дверь.  
\- Третья сорванная репетиция, - шепчет Тоцука на ухо Госеки. - Я кого-нибудь убью. И так как я не уверен, как это подействует на Кавая, начну с тебя.


	58. Птицеед (эйби)

Кавай искренне наслаждается жизнью. У формы паука есть много замечательных бонусов. Взять хоть вопящего Фудзигайю.   
\- Блин! Черт!.. Я... Да не боюсь я пауков! А вы точно уверены, что это Фуми?..  
Яра по телефону («Гоччи, а ты не хочешь снова в кобру?») клянется, что пауки его не интересуют: они даже не рептилии!  
Так что, в общем и целом, если вовремя свалить от Тамамори (и зачем он замахивается на Кавая сценарием?..), а потом прыгнуть со стенки на Никайдо, жизнь прекрасна.   
Убийственный взгляд Тоцуки Кавай уже давно воспринимает как часть интерьера.   
Госеки играет с ним, как с Саном: то подводя, то забирая пальцы. В какой-то момент паук и котенок решают играть вместе. Госеки, параллельно ругаясь с Тоцукой («Сейчас я начну осваивать новую форму!» / «И какую же, любовь моя?»), этого не замечает.   
Котенок увлекается игрой.   
Кавай тоже.   
Настолько, что впивается в не вовремя подвернувшуюся мохнатую лапу.   
И тут же, мгновенно, забывая об игре, об обоих играх, перекидывается обратно.  
За окнами занимается рассвет.


	59. Случайность (эйби)

\- Я нечаянно, - упавшим голосом оправдывается Кавай. – Я испугался.  
\- Мы знаем, - огрызается Цукада. Поворачивается к Хашши: - Принеси воды, пожалуйста.  
\- Делать что будем? Утро! – видеть испуганного Тоцуку странно. И неприятно.   
Госеки сидит на полу и держит в руках котенка. Тот дрожит и мяукает.  
\- Я поеду. Что-нибудь придумаю, - мечется по комнате Кавай. Хватает куртку, вешает обратно, кидается к шкафу, достает очки, кепку, бросает их на диван. – Придумаю. Обязательно.  
\- Сядь! – не выдерживает Тоцука. – Я позвоню кисумаям.

Через полчаса приезжает Китаяма, забирает котенка и уезжает с ним к ветеринару.  
Через два часа он звонит и сообщает:  
\- Вырастили монстра. Яда не было, он просто испугался, исцарапал мне всю руку, пока ему пытались вколоть успокоительное. Так что все в порядке, везу вам его обратно.

Эйби облегченно вздыхают.  
\- А с этим нам что делать, - показывает Тоцука на бледного Кавая.  
\- Мицу? Заедь еще, купи, пожалуйста, успокоительного. Да не котенку, нам! – перезванивает Цукада Китаяме.


	60. Интермедия: Разговор не о делах (Джонни, Цукада)

Перед Джонни со скрипом распахивается старая дверь. Отмахиваясь от лезущей в лицо паутины, он проходит внутрь.   
Там – стоячая вешалка у входа, узкий стол у стены, темные и плотные римские шторы. По центру, занимает почти все место – кровать.   
На кровати, вытянув ноги, сидит Цукада.   
\- Добро пожаловать, - говорит он, широко улыбаясь. Как обычно. Почти как обычно. – Хотите чего-нибудь? Выпить?..  
Джонни отказывается. Вежливо. Не как обычно. Без интонаций «я здесь хозяин».  
\- Простите, стульев нет, - улыбается Цукада. – Если хотите, можете присесть на кровать.   
Джонни снова отказывается. Вежливо.   
Цукадина улыбка все больше действует ему на нервы. Улыбка и это место.   
Положенные на формальности полчаса они беседую о погоде.   
\- Вы, наверное, заняты… - пытается перейти к цели визита Джонни.  
\- Для вас у меня всегда найдется время, - уверяет его Цукада.  
\- Меня беспокоит Джулия.   
\- Неужели? Как печально, разногласия в семье…   
Джонни улыбается.   
\- Джулия и Госеки.   
Цукада вежливо кивает.   
\- Они слишком много времени проводят вместе.  
Цукада выражает легкое непонимание.   
\- Джулия-сан старается освободить вас от лишней работы?  
\- Нерабочее время.   
Цукада не выдерживает и смеется.  
\- Мне было интересно, как вы мне об этом скажете.  
Джонни смотрит возмущенно. Оскорблено. Почти. Потом усмехается.   
\- Разве смешно?  
\- Очень!..   
\- Ну и что делать?  
\- А зачем делать? – недоумевает Цукада. – Сами справятся.   
\- Ваш…  
\- Ваша?   
Джонни морщится. Но не позволяет себе ничего больше.   
\- Сами понимаете, эти отношения… недопустимы.  
\- Почему?  
\- Скандал.  
\- Никто не знает.  
\- Разница в возрасте.  
\- Оба взрослые люди. По людским меркам.  
\- Не делайте вид, что не понимаете.  
\- Вам не нравится, что ваша племянница спит с трупом?  
\- Да!.. Нет. Не в этом дело.   
\- Не бойтесь, он ее не укусит.   
\- Не в этом дело….  
\- Разве?.. Тогда поговорите с ней.  
\- Что?  
\- Поговорите с ней про нас. Если доверяете.   
\- Конечно, я ей доверяю!  
\- Конечно. И она не даст никому понять, что с нами что-то не так. Если ей будет страшно, она просто аккуратно разорвет отношения с Госеки.   
Джонни пожимает плечами.   
Цукада улыбается.   
\- Поверьте, он ей не опасен. И мы тоже.  
За спиной Джонни скрипит, отворяясь, дверь. Цукада вскакивает с кровати. Улыбается обычной, джоннисовской, улыбкой. Без клыков.   
Предлагает:  
\- Вас проводить?  
\- Нет! – отшатывается Джонни. И очень надеется, что внизу его все еще ждет такси.


	61. Пляж (эйби, кису, Накамару)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: 15 июля 2011 года (на день рождения Хашши) было полнолуние

\- Я хочу на пляж! – подходит к Тоцуке Хашши. – Лето же!  
\- Солнце, море… - мечтательно произносит Тоцука, потом встряхивается: - Какой пляж, ты ж вампир!  
\- Не какой, а когда, - поправляет его Кавай. – Ты не так мыслишь.  
\- И когда? – интересуется Госеки, отрываясь от ноутбука.  
\- Ночью! Завтра! Раз Хашши хочет пляж – будет день рождения на пляже!  
\- Завтра еще полнолуние, - напоминает ему Цукада. – Хотя в принципе, я не против.  
\- Ну и что? Леопардов в воду никто тащить не будет. Наверное… Вы как? – дергает он за хвост черного леопарда. Тот оглядывается и бьет хвостом Кавая по руке. – Они согласны, - решает Кавай.  
Второй леопард кивает и разваливается на полу между Каваем и Никайдо.

\- А лишних людей не будет? – оглядывается Тамамори.  
\- Нет, это частный пляж, - говорит Цукада, подходя к машине Накамару. – Привет.  
\- Привет, вот, привез вам спасателя, - мастиф возмущенно гавкает и выпрыгивает из машины. – Когда забирать?  
Цукада пожимает плечами, пес становится передними лапами на дверь и аккуратно зубами тянет Накамару за футболку, косясь на вампира.  
\- Оставайся, сами и решите, - кивает Цукада.  
Эйбикису тем временем вытаскивают вещи из машин.   
\- Ух, что это? – берет объемную коробку Кавай.   
\- Торт, осторожнее, - Тоцука достает из машины полотенца. И оглядывается на леопарда: – Ватару, позови Тайске, пожалуйста. 

\- А где Хашши?  
\- Плавает, вроде, - отмахивается Кавай, подбираясь к Никайдо.  
\- Вроде?  
\- С ним Мицу и Накамару. Ага! Родео! – прыгает он на леопарда.   
Рядом согласно мяукает («Да! Родео!») Йокоо и тоже прыгает. На Кавая.

\- Хиромицу! Не отряхивайся! – Тоцука мужественно прикрывает собой коробку с тортом.  
\- Так, куда направился Ника? – подозрительно смотрит вслед леопарду Госеки.  
\- Прячем торт, - кивает Тамамори. Они почти успевают.  
\- Ника! – теперь мокрый еще и Фудзигайя. Им очень вовремя заслонил торт (и себя) Тоцука. - Шота, ты офигел!  
\- Ты же собирался купаться? – невозмутимо отвечает тот. – Успевай сам, - добавляет он, подхватывая коробку с тортом и кивая на Никайдо, опять направляющегося к морю.

\- Аааа! – доносится из воды. Мимо сидящих Накамару и Цукады пробегает Сенга.  
\- Чего это он?  
\- Сенга не пробегал? – выныривает из темноты Госеки.  
\- Туда, - показывает Накамару.  
\- Спасибо, - Госеки исчезает.  
\- Хм. Тоцу! – зовет Цукада.  
\- Да? – подходит тот.  
\- Что это было?  
\- Сенга, Гоччи, змея, море, - коротко поясняет Тоцука. – Кстати, куда?  
\- Туда, - фыркает Цукада. Тоцука кивает и уходит в указанном направлении.  
\- Змея? – удивляется Накамару.

\- Плавать! – Хашши и Кавай с разбегу прыгают в воду, за ними направляются все остальные.  
\- Пойдешь купаться? – зовет Тоцука Госеки.  
\- Не, я лучше тут полежу, - лениво отвечает тот. И добавляет, показывая на полную луну: - Позагораю.  
\- Позагораешь? – хитро улыбается Тоцука. Помигивает: – Давай я тебя кремом намажу? Чтобы не сгорел.

\- Так, Ватару, Коичи, соберите всех, я зажигаю свечи. Пока еще торт цел.

\- Хэппи бездей, омедето! – поют эйбикису и Накамару. Подвывает Китаяма.


	62. Стирка (эйби)

У Кавая есть оправдание. Теоретическое. Он хотя бы сломал ногу.   
Остальные – просто нагло свалили, пока Цукада с интересом следил за биржевыми котировками. («Моя девушка пишет романы в смс-ках!»)   
Хлопнули дверью.   
Оставив его наедине с кучей аккуратно собранного в корзину грязного белья.  
После некоторого раздумья Цукада звонит Госеки и спрашивает:  
\- Так где у нас стиральная машина?.. 

Цукада допускает, что стиральную машину он видит не первый раз в жизни. Его познания, пожалуй, даже распространяются на то, куда в ней можно запихнуть белье (все равно других вариантов нет). А вот дальше…   
Цукада хлопает люком.  
Пытается. Резиновая насадка сводит на нет всего усилия.   
Цукада пытается еще раз.  
Машинка у них хорошая. Японская. Качественная.   
Насадка у нее тоже хорошая. И просто так не сдается.   
\- Так, - говорит себе Цукада. – Попробуем использовать голову. Если с этим регулярно справляется Кавай, это не может быть сложно.   
Машинка нагло поблескивает стеклом открытого люка.   
\- Только если не… - с ужасом думает Цукада. – Неужели он ее… уговаривает?!

И все же Цукада справляется.   
Почти.   
Относительно.   
(Для этого ему приходится отловить в коридоре Дзюри.)

А на следующий день (то есть ночь) подвал оглашает вопль банши.  
\- Тебе уменьшили зарплату? – Тоцука осторожно спрашивает у Госеки.   
Тот качает головой. Потом вручает Тоцуке только что вытащенную из кучи постиранного белья одежду и со словами:  
\- Мне надо подумать. Успокоюсь, вернусь.  
Сваливает из подвала.   
Тоцука изучает выданный ему сверток и аккуратно интересуется у Цукады:  
\- Скажи… ты вчера белье не кипятил? А отбеливатель?..


	63. Поход за покупками (эйби)

\- Гоччи, - трогает Цукада свернувшуюся клубком в гробу змею. Та на него смотрит. – Гоччи, там Кавай звонил.  
Змея проникновенно вздыхает и превращается в человека.  
\- Спасибо, - подхватывает телефон Госеки и выходит.  
\- Непорядок, - кивает Цукада и идет искать Тоцуку.

\- Тоцу.  
\- Ммм. Да? – отрывается Тоцука от чтения какого-то журнала.  
\- Госеки, – коротко говорит Цукада.  
\- Есть такой.  
\- Хмурый и обиженный на весь мир. Исправляем?  
\- О. Есть предложения? – подбирается Тоцука.  
\- Компенсация? – предлагает Цукада.   
\- Можно, - прикидывает Тоцука, имеющиеся у него средства. – Но как его вытащить? На свой вкус я ему покупать одежду даже не собираюсь.  
\- Проблем-то. Кавая возьмите. Засиделся он там у Коки, - улыбается Цукада, отдавая Тоцуке карточку.

\- Слушай, ты… - в который раз уже дергает за одежду Тоцуку Кавай. – Вообще-то, я могу ходить.  
\- Медленно, - односложно отвечает ему Тоцука, высматривая в потоке людей Госеки.  
\- А с коляской быстрее, да? – пытается покрутить колеса Кавай.  
\- Быстрее, - кивает Тоцука, не отпуская ручки. – Не дергай. Гоччи!  
\- Привет, хорошо смотритесь, - смеется подошедший Госеки, окидывая взглядом Тоцуку и развалившегося в инвалидной коляске Кавая, и сует Каваю свой рюкзак. – На.  
\- Эй, я вам что, тележка для продуктов? – возмущается тот. Обнимает рюкзак и показывает рукой вперед: – Возница, трогай!

\- Я хочу вон в тот отдел! Там клевые джинсы! – вцепляется Кавай в перила. – Туда!  
\- Отцепись ты, - шипит Тоцука. – Мы здесь Гоччи покупать одежду пришли.  
\- Эй, вы идете? – машет рукой им в отдалении Госеки.  
\- Да-да, сейчас! – кричит ему Тоцука. – Кавай, отпусти перила.  
\- Ни за что!  
\- Я тебе конфет куплю? – ласково предлагает Тоцука. И воспользовавшись тем, что Кавай от неожиданности выпускает перила, быстро везет его в бутик, куда только что зашел Госеки.

\- Тоцу, лето на улице, зачем ты Госеки пальто тащишь? – удивляется Кавай.  
\- Надо, - загадочно отвечает Тоцука. И заглядывает в примерочную кабинку. – Как тебе?  
\- Простите, а у вас есть зимние пуховики? – подъезжает Кавай к консультанту.  
\- Кавай! 

\- А вот эта рубашка неплоха, - вытаскивает Кавай вещь из скинутых на него вешалок.  
\- Тележка, молчать, - выглядывает из кабинки Госеки.  
\- У тележки в заложниках ваш рюкзак, - фыркает Кавай, роясь в остальных вешалках. – И вот эта футболка.

\- Где мои конфеты? – дергает пробегающего мимо Тоцуку Кавай.  
Тот, порывшись в карманах, что-то достает и протягивает Каваю.  
\- Тоцу! – вертит в руках Кавай чупа-чупс.  
\- Что за конфеты? – выглядывает из-за вешалки Госеки. – А мне?  
\- Больше нет, - разводит руками Тоцука.   
Кавай быстро разворачивает чупа-чупс и сует его в рот.  
\- Совсем нет, - кивает он. 

\- Люди, спасите! Меня похитили и держат в заложниках! – вдруг начинает причитать Кавай, выехав в центр очередного бутика. Тоцука и Госеки недоуменно переглядываются. – И даже не кормят! – продолжает Кавай, размахивая палочкой от чупа-чупса. Тоцука смотрит на часы и молча везет Кавая в сторону кафе. Госеки улыбается охране магазина.

\- Какой ты там десерт хотел, шантажист?   
\- Кровь третьей группы.  
\- Из меню!

\- Спасибо, - кидает карточку Цукаде Тоцука по возвращении. – Это была отличная идея.  
«Цукада! Стресс! Магазины! Тоцу и Гоччи! Как ты мог так со мной поступить!» - приходит ему мейл от Кавая. И через минуту еще один: «Было весело)))».  
Утром Цукада обнаруживает в своем гробу небольшой сверток. Госеки улыбается.


	64. Цукада и его гарем

У Цукады выходной. В агентстве. В такие дни он уходит рано вечером, а возвращается поздно утром. Через день или через неделю. В зависимости от того, на сколько дней ему удается вырваться.   
Сегодня у него большие планы на вечер с Кейко-тян. В дверь квартиры Цукады звонят.  
\- Ммм, что-то Кейко рано. Говорила, будет к девяти, - кидает взгляд на часы Цукада и идет открывать дверь.

\- О, Акуми-тян? Проходи-проходи, да, я сегодня свободен, но откуда ты узнала?.. – поддерживая под локоток миловидную брюнетку, воркует Цукада. – Но я не могу долго, мне надо…  
В дверь опять звонят.  
\- Прости, проходи в комнату, я сейчас, - удивленно смотрит в сторону двери Цукада.

\- Мисаки-тян? Привет! Да, я рад, конечно, но… уммм, подожди, - Цукада вытирает помаду. – Ты пока загляни в ванную, там тебе подарок. А я сейчас.

\- Акуми-тян? Акуми-тян, там пришла… подруга моей матери. У меня она так болезненно воспринимает, что я уже вырос. О, ты понимаешь? Ты прелесть. Значит, ты можешь чуть-чуть посидеть в шкафу? Спасибо! – Запихивает ошеломленную девушку в шкаф Цукада. «Черт, еще не хватало, чтобы они подрались, характер у обеих…» - Мисаки-тян! Ну, как тебе мой подарок? Мммф, - придерживает Цукада за плечи девушку (шатенка, макияж в стиле вамп). – Понимаешь…  
В дверь звонят.  
\- Что за черт? Посиди, я сейчас, - сгружает Мисаки Цукада в кресло.

\- Кана-тян?! Да, выходной. Я тоже соскучился. Подожди секунду, - Цукада оставляет девушку (блондинка, короткая стрижка, розовый плащ) в прихожей и скрывается в комнате. Там, после недолгих нашептываний на ушко провожает Мисаки к ширме, стоящей за кроватью.  
\- Кана-тян, да, проходи, ты знаешь…  
В дверь звонят.  
\- Хороший день, - фыркает Цукада и шепчет что-то Кане-тян. Та кивает и скрывается за красивой портьерой до пола.

Дальнейшие полчаса у Цукады складываются несколько однообразно. Он встречает девушку, успевает обменяться с ней несколькими фразами и в дверь опять звонят. Цукада, быстрым шепотом (на пятый раз речь уже льется практически автоматически: мозг занят выискиванием еще не занятых мест) увещевает девушку, галантно провожает ее к шкафу, ванной, тумбе… и идет открывать дверь. Попутно ругая себя за то, что зачем-то выбирает на редкость темпераментных девушек, способных, к тому же, постоять за себя. (Айко-тян – айкидо, Кико-тян – кэндо, Юри-тян… просто волосы выдерет, очень хорошая реакция).

В девять приходит, наконец, Кейко-тян. Это очень энергичная и жизнерадостная девушка. Пока Цукада закрывает дверь Кейко, скинув босоножки, с счастливым визгом прыгает на кровать.  
(-Мфя, - уточняет Сакура-тян из-под кровати. Из шкафа в щелку выглядывает Акуми-тян.)  
\- Кейко-тян! Не надо так прыгать на кровать! – беспокоится Цукада, стаскивая девушку с ложа. – Ты иди пока на кухню. Там вроде никого нет… - добавляет он чуть слышно.  
В дверь опять звонят.  
\- Да что это такое?! Иду! 

\- Так. Все. Надоело, - громко говорит Цукада, ведя за собой Харуку-тян. - Девочки, выходим, знакомимся! Рина-тян, кто будет драться, пойдет на улицу. Вот в том виде и пойдет! А теперь рассказываем, как вы все сегодня здесь оказались?

PS:  
\- Кавай!!! Зараза мстительная! Что за рассылка у меня в телефоне «завтра выходной, приезжай, очень жду!»?!  
(- Коки, я у тебя еще пару недель поживу, ладно?)


	65. Маскарад (эйби, кису)

Тоцука обряжается в черта: черный костюм, рога и хвост.  
\- Это не косплей, это правда жизни! - ржет Кавай. Сам он обнимает руками-лапами в «шестяных» рукавицах старательно сделанную из папье-маше голову вурдалака.  
В комнату заходит Никайдо в плаще графа Дракулы (черный с кроваво-красной подкладкой) и требует:  
\- Скажите, мне лучше с зубами или без?  
Цукада, которому Госеки дорисовывает шрамы под Франкенштайна, говорит:  
\- У тебя и свои сойдут.   
Зомби Сенга и Хашши в костюме Халка («У Халка был костюм?» / «Цензура, цензура...») пытаются испугать переодевшихся в летучих мышей сноуменов.   
Йокоо в костюме привидения вырастает за спиной пытающегося сбежать Тамамори, а Китаяма прикрепляет на дверь гримерки табличку:  
«Мумия Тутанхамона. Не будить. Убью».


	66. Интермедия: Романтика (Тоцука/Госеки)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: это **альтернативные** версии развития событий

**Версия раз: эксперимент**

Тоцука решает поставить эксперимент. «Мне нужно знать», - оправдывается он про себя. И решает вести себя с Госеки так, как вел себя до… «До чего?» - на этом месте останавливается он. «До подсобок? До Шонентачи? До… Неделю, - решает Тоцука. – Неделю я не тащу его никуда, не лезу и не пристаю.» Он очень, очень хочет видеть и знать, а не предполагать и догадываться, что Госеки… «Не против», - выбирает обтекаемую формулировку Тоцука.

День первый.  
\- Полотенце! – Тоцука еле успевает поймать кинутое ему полотенце.  
\- Спа… - а вот поблагодарить он не успевает: Госеки уже скрылся в лифте. – Мог бы нормально отдать.  
\- Да ладно, - смеется Хашши, - по крайней мере, он кинул не минералкой, ты ведь еще и пить хотел.

День второй.  
\- Ох, ну и дождь на улице, – смотрит в окно Тоцука.  
\- Дождь. Неплохо же?  
\- Я зонт потерял. А мне сейчас идти.  
\- Возьми вон зонт Гоччи. Он видимо так убежал, - кивает на лежащий на столе зонт Кавай. – Вообще удивляюсь, чего он его вдруг притащил, всегда же говорит, что ему хватает капюшонов и шляп.

День третий.  
Репетиция была утомительной, до подвала эйби добираются разве что не по стенке. Сан их встречает в своей излюбленной манере: выпрыгивая из-за гроба, и быстро уносясь обратно.  
\- Кааак я спать хочу! – зевает Тоцука. – Если кто меня разбудит, я дам ему время раскаяться перед смертью. Наверное.  
\- Гоччи, давай ты завтра змеей побудешь? Яра отвлечется… - со стоном говорит Кавай.  
\- А хореографа ты как отвлекать придумаешь, гений? - отвечает Госеки, играя с котенком.  
\- О, Яра, хореография… - бормочет сонно Тоцука. – Надо в следующий раз ему сказать… Опять забыл…

День четвертый.  
\- Хашши, я за кормом Сану, пойдешь со мной?  
\- Да!  
Тоцука слегка морщится от крика Хашши. И слегка огорчается. С одной стороны он рад, что останется в тишине, голова болит невыносимо, с другой – ему обидно, что позвали не его.

День пятый.  
\- Шота?  
\- Да, Коичи?  
\- Завтра Яра обещал зайти, передай ему вон тот пакет, пожалуйста.  
\- Хорошо.  
«Интересно, - решает, усмехаясь про себя, Тоцука, - То, что он обратился именно ко мне, можно считать положительным результатом?»

День шестой.  
\- Всем привет! – заходит Яра. Тоцука поднимается, чтобы отдать пакет, о котором говорил Госеки.  
\- Тоцу, если что, я у кисумаев, - заглядывает Госеки.  
\- Госеки!  
\- Яра, тебе показалось, меня тут нет!  
\- Вот на следующий мюзикл я танец со змеями вставлю! – смеется тот. – Оторвусь!  
\- О, точно! Танец! Я с тобой хотел поговорить… - вспоминает Тоцука и начинает Яре что-то оживленно рассказывать. Яра фыркает, кинув взгляд вслед убежавшему Госеки, и включается в обсуждение постановки.

День седьмой.  
«Да. Знать и предполагать», - подкидывает монетку Тоцука.   
\- Шота? – облокачивается о его гроб Госеки. – Ну и что случилось? Ты всю неделю какой-то… мрачный, и чем дальше, тем больше.  
\- Коичи, - ловит монетку Тоцука. – Решка.   
\- И орел, - забирает у него монету Госеки. – Две стороны. Что не так?  
\- Тебе было удобнее, когда мы не встречались, да? – смотрит Тоцука на руки Госеки.  
\- Удобнее… Наверное. Тогда мы все были просто одногруппниками. Ну, кроме Хашши.   
\- Хашши?  
\- Ага. За Хашши нужно было присматривать. Остальные-то взрослые. Как и я: сами по себе, друзья. А вот теперь я еще постоянно помню, оказывается, что нужно учитывать и тебя. Только недавно заметил. Да и все эти… поцелуи, и прочее: джуниоры, ребята. Камеры.  
\- Учитывать… - сравнивает прошлый и этот год Тоцука.  
\- Так что да, тогда было удобнее. Проще. А сейчас мне лучше, - заканчивает Госеки. – Не думаешь же ты, что я просто… смирился с навязанным положением? – смеется он. – А если думаешь, то прекращай. Собирайся. У нас билеты на ночной сеанс в кино. Это через час, давай, пошли.

**Версия два: романтика**

\- Коичи, - затаскивает Тоцука Госеки в подсобку.  
\- А? – отрывается тот от телефона. – Что-то хотел?  
\- Романтики… - серьезно говорит Тоцука, глядя ему в глаза. Госеки оглядывает подсобку (вздыхает о том, что опять, не подумав, надел белое), переводит взгляд на Тоцуку.  
\- Здесь?  
\- Да нет, вообще, - фыркает Тоцука.  
\- А сюда ты меня затащил…  
\- Чтобы не подслушали.  
Госеки кивает.   
\- Это тайна?  
\- Нет, - смеется Тоцука. – Это Кавай.   
\- Кавай?  
\- Каваю скучно, - со скорбью в голосе замечает Тоцука. – У него Коки уехал.  
\- А мы здесь при чем? – удивляется Госеки.  
\- Ни при чем. И вот я хочу, чтобы и дальше так оставалось.  
\- И романтики.  
\- И романтики, - соглашается Тоцука.  
Госеки серьезно задумывается.  
\- Ок.  
И выходит.  
\- Ок… И все? – расстроено бурчит Тоцука, выходя следом.

Где-то через неделю уже Госеки затаскивает в подсобку (другую) Тоцуку. Тоцука удивляется.  
\- Ужин при свечах, – говорит Госеки.  
\- Э… - глубокомысленно выдает Тоцука. – Это ты к чему?  
\- Сегодня вечером приглашаю тебя на ужин при свечах, - улыбается Коичи. – В одиннадцать.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает Тоцука. – А Кавай?  
\- А Кавая на ужине не будет. А ты хотел? - смеется Госеки, выходя из подсобки.  
\- Ну, если в качестве главного блюда, - тихо рассуждает Тоцука. И бежит догонять своего парня.

Вечером, высказавшись в духе «Кто полезет - сам виноват, а детям вообще пора спать», Госеки берет Тоцуку за руку и выводит из подвала. Вслед им слышится смех Цукады, возмущение Хашши («Я только встал!») и рычание леопардов. Кавая в подвале нет.  
Тоцука, теряясь в догадках (направляются они не к выходу), идет за Госеки. В здании уже темно, и только на лестнице, куда они выходят, слабо мерцает аварийное освещение. Госеки ведет его куда-то наверх.  
«И почему не лифтом?» - думает Тоцука, с закрытыми глазами переступая с одной ступеньки на другую. Но молчит, следуя за держащим его за руку Госеки.  
Наконец тот останавливается, и Тоцука открывает глаза. Госеки распахивает дверь.   
\- Ух ты…   
Госеки привел его на крышу. По всей площадке расставлены фонарики, около самого края расстелен плед, лежат несколько одеял и подушек, стоит корзина для пикника.  
\- Садись, - мягко подталкивает его Госеки. Наливает что-то красное в бокалы. – Сегодня обещают метеоритный дождь, - улыбается он и добавляет: - придумывай желания.

PS: А Кавай… А Кавай сегодня сидит в кинотеатре, у него есть билеты на сеансы до самого утра и многообещающая записка от Госеки: «Рекомендую. Очень.».

**Неверсия: Свидание**

\- Коичи, я приглашаю тебя на свидание.  
\- Куда?  
\- В ресторан.

\- Вино?  
\- Белое, на твой вкус.  
\- Нам это, вот это и…

\- Шота…  
\- М, да?  
\- На нас уже десять минут смотрит вон та дама.  
\- Ну, улыбнись ей.  
\- О, простите, что отрываю вас, но мне показалось…  
(- Чтоб я еще раз… Шота, а вон тот мужчина в упор смотрит на тебя, улыбнешься?  
\- Нет уж.)

\- Европейский ресторан…  
\- Да.  
\- И зачем им столько приборов?

\- Коичи, красивая рубашка, тебе идет.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Недавно купил?  
\- Да нет, просто не надевал… помнишь ту футболку?  
\- Послезавтра нужно сходить в парк.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Буду изучать твой гардероб вне Дже и подсобок.


	67. Интермедия: Алло, мама! (Хашши)

Мама, у меня все отлично. Передачу видела? И как? Нет, я не бледный, это… Да-да, ну не красить же меня. Красить? Моментальный загар? Ну мама! Это тот загар, после которого я тетю Мио далматинцем назвал? Все в порядке, мы тут все такие. Цукада в принципе смуглый. Хорошо питаюсь. Тоцу следит. Который к нам на рождество приезжал. Да, милый мальчик, я ему это обязательно передам. А? Нет, это… (Кавай, тихо!) это телевизор, мама. Гиены? Да, дискавери. (Кавай, сгинь, а?) Нет, я не хочу возвращаться. Сам. Мама, сам! Мне уже восемнадцать! Будет скоро, мама! А у вас как дела? Сестра? Автограф? Я попробую. Все, ладно, мне пора бежать.

Кавай, а ну положи краски!


	68. Интермедия: Should (Кавай)

_If he didn’t ask, it would be like this._

Кавай знал, что когда-нибудь это случится. Когда-нибудь… Он думал, верил, он знал, надеялся, что это будет не скоро. Не скоро по его меркам, не скоро по меркам простого человека. Когда-то давно, еще в самом начале, когда он сбегал на первые встречи, Цукада ему сказал: «Ты ведь понимаешь?». Кавай кивнул. Цукада сказал: «Не забывай про это». Кавай кивнул еще раз. Он действительно про это помнил. И понимал. Но тогда это было будущее. Какое-то непонятное и далекое. По любым меркам. А потом была жизнь. Счастливая и иногда не очень. С ссорами, но обязательными примирениями. С совместными поездками, ночевками. И не с совместными – тоже. Каваю кажется, что он помнит каждый день. Каваю кажется, что он не помнит ни одного: их ведь не могло было быть так много? Так много… что они закончились.  
Это нечестно! – кричит он в лицо Цукаде. Так не должно быть! – кричит он.

Цукада кивает. Ничего не говорит. Потом, когда Кавай… не успокоится – замолчит, он, может быть, скажет: «Время лечит». Хотя, скорее всего – нет.  
Потому что для них это не правда.  
«Ты привыкнешь», - промолчит он вместо этого.   
Потому что до этой мысли каждый из них должен дойти сам.

_But he did._

\- Цукада?..


	69. Разговор (Коки/Кавай)

\- Эй, - говорит Кавай, отвернувшись от Коки. – Эй, а ты знаешь, что самое страшное для вампира?  
Коки мотает головой, молча. Кавай, не поворачиваясь, спрашивает:  
\- Ты любишь солнце? – Коки кивает, все так же молча, и так же даже не задумываясь о том, что ответы надо произносить вслух. – И я люблю. Особенно осенью. Листья, ветер. Никогда не забуду. Знаешь, самое страшное, понимать, потом, нескоро, что после заката все изменилось, а тот день был последним. И если бы ты знал, что будет вот так, ты бы весь день ходил, смотрел, ловил. Просто. Очки вот к черту. Это ведь не сварка, что случится. А тогда казалось, ну, солнце. Есть же лампы.   
Кавай подходит к окну, задернутому плотными шторами. Коки следит за ним с кровати, не двигаясь.  
\- Мы меняем одну свободу на другую. Больше жизни, силы. И ограничений. На перемещения, например. Чаши всегда останутся в равновесии... Я у Цукады спросил, - вдруг меняет тему Кавай, все еще не смотря на Танаку. Коки вопросительно поднимает брови и наклоняет голову к плечу. – Он сказал, что решать должен я. В смысле, он же мой… кто-то там. Черт знает: он не просвещал нас в терминах их иерархий. Но я же не могу действовать без его одобрения! А он сказал, сам, - как-то растерянно и обиженно выдыхает Кавай. – Прав, конечно. А я уже неделю не могу с тобой поговорить.  
\- Ну, у тебя еще лет десять есть, - от голоса Коки Кавай вздрагивает.  
\- А потом? – тихо спрашивает он.  
\- А потом… я стану старым и ворчливым. И еще глухим, - подумав, добавляет Танака. – Громкая музыка, наушники… Тебе придется мне все повторять по два раза. Вот про осень, например, я понял.  
Кавай оглядывается на Коки и смеется. Долго, садясь там, где стоял.   
\- Со второго раза, да? Пафос мне весь испортил, - весело говорит он.  
\- Ты старался? – мягко улыбается Коки.  
\- Может быть. Но это не важно. Ты… ты хочешь стать таким, как я?  
\- Не хочу, - Коки делает паузу. - Меня же Тоцука убьет! А все остальные труп помогут спрятать. Твой характер не сахар, знаешь ли, - почти жалуется Коки. – Я хочу собой остаться. И стать вампиром.  
\- Ко-оки… - начинает вставать Кавай.  
\- Эээ… Фуми? Фумито!   
\- _Не хочу_?! И это у _меня_ характер не сахар?  
\- Мнение эйбикису согласно последним опросам! – кричит Коки, по пути к ванной. – Претензии к ним! Можешь идти разбираться, я подожду, ничего страшного! – Коки успевает захлопнуть – и запереть – дверь перед самым носом Кавая.  
\- Коки, выходи, я радоваться твоему ответу буду, - ласково обещает тот.  
\- Щаз, - бормочет Танака. – Нет, мне Цукада, конечно, говорил, что для инициации нужно почти умереть… но я как-то вот прямо сейчас не готов, кажется.


	70. Совещание (эйби)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: спорят они о том, кто кого будет обращать (и соответственно – нести ответственность).

Эйби спорят. Ну, не так чтобы серьезно и не так чтобы все (Хашши и Цукада сидят на диванчике и наблюдают), но…

\- Коки не возьму. Даже не пытайтесь.  
\- Коичи, ну почему?  
\- Шота! Мне Кавая (Фуми, без обид) среди дня только не хватало, если он с ненаглядным рассорится!  
\- Хм, если в таком свете смотреть…  
\- Но тебе подойдет.  
\- Мне?!  
\- Фуми, Тоцу – идеальная кандидатура!  
\- Нет!  
\- Да. Шота, тебе Коки, и я хожу за покупками. Месяц!  
\- Год! То есть тьфу. Не хочу. Вот Уэда… С Тайске я как-нибудь найду общий язык.  
\- Что ты найдешь? Надо мне с Фудзигайей пообщаться приватно как-нибудь…  
\- О? Ооо!  
\- Так, Тоцу, успокойся.   
\- Еще Каме есть? Наверное. Что там Тама?  
\- Ничего, но имеем в виду.   
\- Хашши.  
\- Что? Только не он!  
\- Почему? Кавай выпадает, а ты представь Уэду…  
\- Да. И Тама и Каме. Ну, допустим. Но… Нет, я против!  
\- Почему это?  
\- Тогда Коки опять мне?!  
\- Так, Тоцу, ты так отмахиваешься от моего парня… Еще немного, и я обижусь.  
\- Еще немного, и я обижусь. Фумито, смотри. Госеки. Хашши. Чудные кандидатуры?  
\- Удобные, ты хотел сказать?  
\- Черт, как я не люблю, когда ты начинаешь серьезно говорить.  
\- Это мой парень!  
\- Это моя жизнь!  
\- Брейк. Кавай, он понимает. Ему нужно время, чтобы смириться… Ай! Фуми, Шота, за что?!  
\- За хорошее. Ладно, я признаю, что Коки логичнее мне.   
\- Слава богу!  
\- Тогда Уэда и Каме?  
\- Уэда – Гоччи.  
\- Ну вот за что?  
\- За хорошее! Готовься, Тайске все проверит.  
\- Интересно, а…  
\- В лоб.  
\- Да я просто, теоретически… Ладно, забыли. Каме?  
\- Знать бы… Хашши, все-таки.  
\- Эй, ребята! Я же еще…  
\- Хашши, расслабься. Поможем, и еще ничего не известно.   
\- Ну, если так…  
\- Ладно, что у нас руководство скажет? Цукада?  
\- Цукада? Реичи! Хватит ржать!  
\- Я знаю, почему вампиры бессмертные… Смех, говорят, жизнь продлевает.   
\- О, а я знаю, почему они все-таки умирают… Ржут не в тех местах! Реичи! Мы тут серьезно, а он!  
\- Так, народ, спокойно. Вы, в принципе, нормально решили. Только торговались, как…  
\- Цука-чан…  
\- Хорошо торговались. Серьезно так. Ответственные, молодцы.  
\- Цукада… ты… дыши.  
\- Простите, я сейчас…   
\- Кавай, над нами издеваются. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы старшим стать?  
\- Разберемся.   
\- Вы что? Эй! Не надо, вы правда…  
\- Хашши, не бойся, все хорошо будет. Сейчас мы тут немного власть перераспределим. И сразу хорошо будет.


	71. Снегопад (эйби)

Когда в Токио идет снег, население подвала разделяется на фракции.   
Вампиры, преимущественно, состоят в той, которая отказывается выходить на улицу.   
Преимущественно.   
\- Вампиры не любят снег! – хохочет Хашши, носясь за Каваем по подвалу. (В наушниках Цукады играет рок. Его прекрасно слышно в коридоре на первом этаже.)   
Наконец оба вылетают на лестницу и дальше, судя по крикам, оттуда во двор.   
\- Простудятся? – с надеждой в голосе спрашивает Тоцука.   
\- Мечтай, - разочаровывает его Госеки, щелкая пультом телевизора. – Что смотреть будем?  
Цукада выключает музыку. 

Вымокшие, усталые и довольные Кавай с Хашши возвращаются в подвал.   
Стоит им открыть дверь, как в них врезаются белые пушистые снаряды. Полотенца.  
\- Ты попал мне в лицо!  
\- Годы практики!..

Омаке:  
\- Мицу, ты не живешь на улице. Точно. Нет, будка – это вариант. Но у тебя нет будки. Давай, Мицу, давай. Правая лапа, левая лапа. Пошли домой… Пошли, я даже выпущу тебя на балкон.


	72. Без электричества (эйби, кису, кат-тун)

Лампочка мигает и гаснет. Что, вообще-то, пофиг, но вместе с ней гаснет телевизор.   
Эйби вздыхают и хищно смотрят на Цукаду за ноутбуком.   
\- Не дам, - ровно говорит он. – Свои берите.   
Народ начинает бурно выяснять, «свои» - это чей, но тут вскакивает Тоцука:  
\- Холодильник! Кровь!   
\- Забей, сейчас включится, - говорит Кавай.  
Через час электричество все еще не работает.   
До рассвета остается полтора часа. 

Утром Накамару обнаруживает, что у него в холодильнике стало гораздо меньше еды и гораздо больше аккуратно запакованной донорской крови.   
\- Гав, – комментирует Мицу. 

Вечером эйби узнают, что электричества в подвале не будет ближайший месяц. Рядом ведутся дорожные работы.

Омаке:  
1\. - А почему Мару?!  
\- Живет ближе всего!

2\. - Месяц?! Они не могут отключить его на месяц!  
\- Официально это складское помещение этого, как его… общего профиля. Здесь не нужно электричество. 

3\. – Вы как хотите, а я съезжаю к Коки.   
\- А я к родителям.   
\- Ну, тогда я к своей девушке.  
\- …


	73. Почему кисумаи не спасли мир? (кису, Накамару/Китаяма)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: действие происходит на съемках клипа кисумаев «SHE! HER! HER!», который вышел в продажу 21 марта 2012 года

Съемки клипа. Кисумаевского клипа. Накамару толкает дверь студии с видом «да я так, мимо проходил».   
\- Накамару-кун, добрый вечер, - приветствует его стафф.  
\- Добрый… только уже утро.  
Накамару показывает на часы. Пять утра. Еще есть смутный шанс проскочить до утренних пробок.   
\- А вы как, уже заканчиваете?  
Режиссер смотрит осуждающе. Статист – мечтательно. Оператор – исключительно в камеру.   
Накамару понимающе кивает. Смотрит на площадку. Там разброд, шатание и висящий на одногруппниках Фудзигайя. Тамамори аккуратно перевешивает его на Йокоо и подходит поздороваться.   
Накамару покупает себе в автомате кофе и поднимается на крышу. Еще темно. Предутренний свет фонарей кажется приглушенным.  
Накамару застегивает куртку и вытаскивает из кармана телефон. Думает: кинуть, что ли, кому-нибудь вдохновляющее сообщение?.. Например, Уэде. Потом, правда, придется долго извиняться. Муторно…  
На экране телефона загорается сигнал входящего мэйла.  
«Ура!!! Свобода!!!» - пишет Китаяма.   
Накамару улыбается, закрывает телефон. Оглядывается на город.   
Они встречаются у выхода в паркинг.   
\- Спасибо, - говорит Китаяма.   
\- Пожалуйста, - улыбается Накамару.   
И думает, что не зря поставил будильник на четыре утра.


	74. Почему кат-тун не спасли банк? (кат-тун, Коки/Кавай)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: действие происходит на съемках клипа кат-тун «To The Limit», который вышел в продажу 27 июня 2012 года

\- Ну что, у вас сегодня съемки?  
\- Сделай голос… сочувствующим, пожалуйста.  
\- Ну-ну. 

\- Ну как, еще не закончили?  
\- Нет.

\- А теперь?  
\- Нет!

\- А…  
\- Нет!!!

\- Кавай-кун…  
\- Ой, статист-сан… вы меня не видели, хорошо?  
\- Только сойдите с моей ноги.

\- Да нет меня здесь, нет!  
\- Свали из кадра, ты не значишься в подтанцовке. 

\- Что вы столько времени снимаете?  
\- Великое произведение искусства!  
\- Сделать вид, что верю, или тебе не принципиально?..

\- Ну теперь-то вы закончили?  
\- Нет!  
\- Пофиг. 

\- Слушайте, Коки никто не видел?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну ладно, снимаем дальше… Джунно!


	75. Интермедия: дележ фена (Уэда/Фудзигайя)

Иногда Фудзигайя и Уэда делят фен. У кого-нибудь дома (и это серьезно, потому что никто никогда не помнит, куда положил запасной), или не дома. В гримерке. Кат-тун или кисумаев. Как получится. (Не то что там недостаточно фенов.)  
\- Изыди.  
\- Моя очередь!  
\- Уважение к семпаям?  
\- Ой, да ладно… у тебя и само высохнет.   
\- Эй, руки! Мухлюешь!  
Кто-нибудь из одногруппников ворчит лениво:  
\- Глаза бы мои на это не смотрели.   
Или намекает:  
\- Вы не дома.  
Или просто уходит, с недосушенными волосами. (Коки третий в очереди на фен у эйби.)   
А иногда Фудзигайя с тюрбаном на голове (или без) стоит за Уэдой и медленно, тщательно сушит его волосы.


	76. Гости в гримерке (Уэда/Фудзигайя, Каменаши/Тамамори, Накамару/Китаяма)

Взрыв, вихрь, ураган. Со столов слетают неловко поставленные вещи.   
Фудзигайя бросается Уэде на шею. На колени.   
Уэда закидывает голову, смеется.   
Фудзигайя запускает руку в его волосы.   
У дверей стоит Тамамори и вежливо улыбается.   
\- Мы в гости. Пожелать вам удачи.   
Китаяма аккуратно снимает лишние вещи (Джунно, приставку, Джунно еще раз…) с дивана.   
\- Добро пожаловать, - улыбается Каменаши.   
Джунно пожимает плечами.  
Коки подводит глаза.   
\- Тайске, когда сюда придет мой брат…   
\- Не придет, - отвлекается от Уэды Фудзигайя . – Он с эйби. Фуми сегодня проводит мастер-класс «Как спародировать МацуДжуна и остаться в живых».   
\- Хорошо… - начинает Коки. – Мастер-класс?!  
Уэда смеется и поворачивает Фудзигайя к себе.   
\- Не переживай, у тебя все равно мало шансов спародировать МацуДжуна, - говорит Каменаши, протягивая Тамамори кисточку для теней: – Не поможешь?  
В гримерку заглядывает менеджер. Морщится.   
\- Первая готовность. Переодевайтесь.   
Фудзигайя с большим энтузиазмом помогает Уэде избавится от рубашки.   
\- Глаза мои… - стонет Коки.   
Джунно кидает ему забытые Каваем солнечные очки. Коки надевает их, смотрит, возмущенно говорит:  
\- Видно!  
И снова снимает.   
\- Что вы тут вообще делаете? – спрашивает он у кисумаев. – Вы же больше не подтанцовка.   
Фудзигайя фыркает.   
\- Но мы все еще очень уважаем наших семпаев, - говорит Тамамори, красными тенями рисуя что-то у Каменаши на носу.   
Коки громко стонет и воздевает руки к небу.   
\- Тише, разбудите Мицу, - просит почти переодевшийся Накамару.   
\- Мицу?! – возмущается Коки. – Его здесь вообще не должно быть!   
Джунно не выдерживает и хохочет.   
Китаяма открывает правый глаз. Говорит:  
\- Тут невозможно спать.  
Встает с дивана, за ухо снимает полураздетого Фудзигайю с Уэды. Тамамори целует Каменаши и присоединяется к одногруппникам.   
\- В следующий раз мы придем вместе с Каваем, - обещают они от двери.   
(- Предупредите, чтобы я взял отгул, - ворчит менеджер.)


	77. Срок жизни кицунэ (Уэда/Фудзигайя)

Фудзигайя лежит головой на коленях Уэды, смотрит на него снизу вверх. Неожиданно говорит:  
\- Давай сделаем тебя вампиром?..  
Поглощенный чем-то своим Уэда его игнорирует.  
\- Тацуя! Алло! Давай?..   
Фудзигайя поднимает руку, дергает его за нос.   
\- Что?  
\- Вампиром! Давай тебя сделаем?   
Уэда внимательно смотрит вниз, на Фудзигайю.   
\- Нафиг?  
\- Ну… - Фудзигайя внезапно превращается в лиса и сворачивается у Уэды на коленях. – Помнишь, ты в интернете про кицунэ читал?..  
Уэда задумчиво кивает, тянется за телефоном и снова вбивает «кицунэ» в поисковую строку.   
«Согласно легендам, длительность жизни кицунэ – тысячи лет».

Через какое-то время Уэда заходит к эйби с вопросом:  
\- С кем из вас я могу поговорить?


	78. Стать вампиром (Каменаши/Тамамори)

\- Нет, - говорит Каменаши. – Спасибо за предложение, но нет. Не согласен.   
Тамамори смотрит на него большими, красивыми, выразительными глазами. Кажется, хочет что-то возразить, но потом просто кивает.  
На следующий день о том же заговаривает Уэда.   
\- С ума сошел, - говорит Каменаши. – Ты это себе представляешь? Все… вся нормальная жизнь. В тартарары.   
\- Нормальная жизнь? – удивляется Уэда. – Ты забыл, где работаешь?  
У Коки Каменаши спрашивает сам.   
\- Ага, - отвечает тот. – В смысле, да. Конечно.   
\- Конечно?.. – теряется Каменаши.  
\- Будто Фумито остановит, если я скажу «нет», - усмехается Коки.  
Каменаши передергивает плечами.   
\- Я уверен, можно объяснить… - убеждает он себя. И заодно задержавшегося после работы Уэду.   
\- Ага, - кивает тот. – Поставь себя на место Тамамори. Твой близкий человек стоит на крыше и упорно хочет прыгать.   
\- Я не хочу прыгать! – возмущается Каменаши.   
\- Как же, - не соглашается с ним Уэда. – Просто до земли тебе лететь лет тридцать-сорок. А если повезет, то и все пятьдесят. 

Через неделю Каменаши говорит Тамамори:  
\- Мне надо подумать.   
Он соглашается еще через полтора года.


	79. "Много" лет спустя

Один из последних нецивилизованных уголков планеты. В джунглях до сих пор живут дикие племена. В развалинах индуистского храма поселились леопарды.  
\- Ты уверен, что нам сюда? - спрашивает один путник другого.  
Полная луна заливает остров призрачным светом. Отовсюду слышатся неприятные крики тропических птиц.   
\- Уверен, - кивает второй.  
У входа в храм леопарды провожают их тяжелыми, тягучими взглядами. Внутри — темно и холодно. Коридор ведет к огромному залу, в центре которого стоит пустой трон. По его спинке вьется змеиный узор.  
\- Раньше здесь приносили жертвы, - говорит Цукада, появляясь из теней.  
На нем — темная бесформенная хламида, яркие украшения из золота, камней и кости. «Точно местный шаман», - думают гости.   
Они кланяются, как велит этикет. Как он велел давным-давно. Приветствуют старшего по рангу, по возрасту, по силе.   
\- Чем могу вам помочь? - спрашивает Цукада, садясь на трон.   
Гости выдают заранее заготовленную речь. Не так-то просто: прийти, пожаловаться одному из Старейших на его подопечного. Тем более, тому из Старейших, кто давно уже ушел от мира.   
Цукада вежливо слушает. В темноте даже глаза вампиров могут обманывать: им кажется, что резная змея со спинки трона кладет голову ему на плечо.   
\- Спасибо, что посетили меня, - кивает Цукада, когда они заканчивают. - Я думаю, вы со всем прекрасно справитесь без привлечения старших.  
\- Но Кавай!.. - не выдерживает один из гостей. Второй предостерегающе кладет ему руку на плечо, и тот замолкает.  
\- Мы не поддерживаем связь, - улыбается Цукада. И, куда-то во тьму, черному леопарду в черных тенях неосвещенного зала: - Ника, проводи наших гостей. 

Они улетают через два дня.   
Той же ночью в аэропорт Джакарты рейсом из Токио прилетает Кавай Фумито.


	80. Эпилог: Сон Китаямы

Токио. Будущее.   
Вечер. Закатное солнце отражается в стеклах многочисленных небоскребов, наполняет воздух золотым светом.  
У башни, когда-то принадлежащей ДжЕ (а теперь ИТ-корпорации), швартуется летающая машина. Небрежно снимая солнцезащитные очки, из нее выходит Фудзигайя.  
\- Опаздываешь, - кричит ему валяющийся на солнце Сенга. - Еще немножко и пропустил бы закат.   
Фудзигайя садится рядом с Сенгой, запрокидывает голову.   
\- Еще, наверное, полчаса.  
С лестницы на крышу выходит Уэда. В лифте поднимаются Каменаши и Тамамори.   
Гаснет закат.  
На стене соседнего здания («Тайске, убери машину!») начинают транслировать ностальгический фильм о Японии прошлого века.  
С первыми нотами Эврибади гоу на крыше появляются вампиры. 

Омаке:  
\- А почему нас не показывают?!   
\- Я заплатил, чтобы вас стерли.   
\- Гоччи!  
\- Успокойся, Коки, показывают. Просто ты пришел к середине фильма.


End file.
